Just Like Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. All Human. "You want me to what?" "Switch places with me, do I honestly need to say it slower?" Katherine Pierce is a well known actress/model who is tired of fame. Elena Gilbert is a shy, bookworm who wishes that she could shine in her own way. When these two girls switch identities, will things ever be the same? Delena. Kalijah.
1. Converse Sneakers and Prada Heels

**Chapter One:**

**Converse Sneakers and Prada Heels**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Seventeen year old Katherine Pierce, a well-known actress and fashion model opened her big brown eyes that were still a little sleepy. She let out a low groan as she knocked down her alarm to the floor. The red, digital clock read: 5:30 AM.

The worst part of it was that it was Saturday.

Most teenage girls slept late on a Saturday morning, but not Miss Katherine- of course not. Saturdays were her biggest work days if she didn't have an interview planned, she had a charity event, or a photo-shoot, or an early wake up call to shoot a scene.

Katherine had been a "professional" since she was thirteen years old and honestly she should have gotten used to it by now, but sue her she hadn't. She would honestly give her fortune to the famous fairy if it meant that she could spent one more minute under the warm covers.

"Up! Up! Up!" a cheery voice said as her manager/mom Isobel Pierce entered the room already wearing perfect make up and wearing a black suit.

"I'm going." Katherine mumbled into her pillow as she forced herself to sat up and dig her feet into her cashmere slippers. Her small, white puppy (that looked more like a walking cotton ball) raised her little head, her pink tongue out as she waved her tail lazily. At least someone was happy to see her.

"Hey Cosy." She mumbled as the puppy licked her hand. Katherine walked towards the closet and pulled out a pair of designer jeans, a turquoise blouse, and a fabulous pair of three inch Prada heels.

She rummaged a hand through her long, curly hair. There was no point in even combing it, the makeup and hairdressers were taking care of that. Today was the fourteenth day of filming her new movie, Sundown in the South-a romantic/historical film about a woman from the south and man from the north who fall in love in the middle of the civil war in Romeo and Juliet style. Yawn.

Her costar playing said man was the arrogant, cocky bastard (though handsome, Katherine had to admit) Damon Salvatore also known as her on again-off again boyfriend for the press, but if Katherine could she would throw Damon under the first bus that would run him over.

Damon was cute, but totally not worth the pain.

When she reached her sleek and modern kitchen, breakfast was already waiting for her and it was safe to say that Katherine wasn't very excited for it. She had been eating the same organic, tasteless breakfast ever since she was fifteen and her modeling career had taken off. A cup of plain Greek yogurt, one hardboiled egg, and a carrot and broccoli shake. Yummy.

Isobel was by the kitchen counter checking her phone. Even though Katherine lived in that penthouse by herself, most of the time Isobel was there with her.

Katherine pulled out her chair, desperately craving French toast and bacon. She picked on her hardboiled egg with a knife. If she ate any more eggs she would probably turn into a chicken.

"All right, your schedule for today my sweet is not worse than usual," Isobel said as she fixed her lipstick. "We will be arriving on location and be on location from 7 to 12, you will have a quick lunch and from then you will work until 5PM. We will have dinner with the producers and Damon at that nice French restaurant you like, and at nine remember you will be doing a night shoot for Vogue."

"Great." She pouted. The modeling and acting had been fun and exciting at thirteen, but four years later it just felt like work. Lots of tiring work that paid well and gave you fabulous shoes as well as a lack of privacy. "Does Damon have to come?"

"We talked about this sugar bear," Isobel rolled her eyes, snapping her gum. "Damon Salvatore is one of the most famous, hot, young actors at the moment, and you my darling are one of the most beautiful young stars in Hollywood. You two are smoking. Which means more money, more advertisement, more people come to see the movie. Honestly, the guy is a walking sex on a stick, what more can you want? It's only for a few more weeks, sweet cheeks. You can handle that, can't you?"

"I guess." Katherine mumbled. She wondered when her mom stopped acting like her mom and more like a manager. Katherine had absolutely no idea. The only thing Katherine knew was that she had an image to uphold. And every image came at a price.

* * *

Elena Gilbert, bit her lip and lowered her head causing her black glasses to fall slightly down the bridge of her nose. She was tapping her pencil on her history textbook while jiggling her foot. The rest of her classmates might be asleep in the middle of history class, her favorite subject, she might add, but she was not. The question was so easy, but Elena didn't have the guts to respond. She hated speaking out loud unless she absolutely had too, but if she dared to she would never put her hand down.

Elena was easily the smartest girl in her class, though not exactly the most sociable.

Her brown eyes fell on Elijah Mikaelson, the senior class president as well as one of the top students like Elena, who was writing down notes dutifully in his notebook. Elena had, had a crush on him since freshman year, but she had never had the guts to talk to him. The shy girl blues.

"Anyone?" Mr. Tanner, the history teacher looked around annoyed. "Come on people, this isn't rocket science. What date was the United States attacked in Pearl Harbor?"

Silence.

"Miss Gilbert, care to enlighten us?"

"December 7, 1941." Elena squeaked.

"Correct." Mr. Tanner threw her an appreciative look. "At least someone did the reading, all of you could take a page from Miss Gilbert's book. Class dismiss."

Elena blushed and she grabbed her books and scurried out into the hallway. No sooner had she stepped out that someone bumped harshly into her, knocking her books to the ground.

"Opps," Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah's twin sister who had been coloring her hair blond since the seventh grade laughed. Her blue eyes fluttered and her lips pulled towards a smirk. "My bad. It was an accident, I just wanted to take a page out of your book like Mr. Tanner said. Loser."

Snickers.

Elena flushed bright red and it took all her willpower not to cry. Elena had been Rebekah's punching bag since the first grade. That was the way high school hierarchy worked, Elena was the geek and Rebekah the queen bee.

"Don't listen to her," Bonnie Bennett, her best friend said as she started picking up her stuff. "She's a bitch and she's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Elena asked bitterly.

Bonnie didn't know how to respond, instead she just squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Top of the World

**Chapter Two:**

**Top of the World**

_Elijah ._ . . Too blah

_Dear Elijah ._ . . Too formal.

_Hi, Elijah!_ Way too perky.

Elena grumbled to herself as she started ripping three small pieces of paper and then dropping them into the trashcan trying not to feel like an idiot the next morning at school. Who wrote love letters anymore? Maybe in 1965, but not here. Not in a small town in the middle of Los Angeles that no one had ever heard of.

And what could Elena expected honestly? Did she really think that if Elijah read a letter that said that Elena loved him, he could instantly leap into her arms?

Of course not.

But still it was a nice idea and romantic, kind of like Allie and Noah from The Notebook and Elena loved romance, no matter how silly and cliché it was sometimes.

"Hey," Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she watched Elena rip the letters into small pieces. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied as she turned back to her locker and pulled out her Spanish textbook for her next class of the day. "Just ripping some old tests."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and teased. "Elena Gilbert ripping a valuable test into shreds? What did you get a 98 instead of 100?"

Elena shook her head. She was used to the light teasing from her friend. She was a braniac and good girl, she had been since the second grade and Elena knew it was no reason to be ashamed. But it was hard being the smartest girl and the shyest girl in her class anyway. She was an easy target for queen bees like Rebekah.

"Just felt like spring cleaning." She shrugged. "It's the second semester of senior year and graduation is only a few months away, so I want everything to be perfect at least until I go to Yale in the fall."

"Of course Miss Ivy League." Bonnie said, though Elena hadn't been accepted yet there was no doubt in either girl that Elena would get in. She had been wanting and striving to get into Yale since the seventh grade. "Don't forget about prom."

Elena groaned as she leaned in against her locker. "I told you Bonnie, I'm not going to prom."

Bonnie looked crestfallen. "You have to go, it's your senior year, correction our senior year and it's not complete without prom. Why don't you want to go?"

"Because," Elena squirmed uncomfortably. "Our classmates don't even know I exist and if you remember I have two left feet, not exactly dancing material. Besides like I could even get a date and Jamie already asked you."

"You can go with Jamie and me."

"Thanks, but I really don't want to be the third wheel." Elena shrugged as they started walking towards class. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Bonnie looked disappointed for a moment until her face lighten up and she pulled two rectangular tickets from her binder. "Look what I got."

Elena looked confused. "Museum tickets? Bon, you hate going to museums."

"I do, but not tonight," Bonnie explained. "My mom is throwing a fancy party tonight-some charity thing. Since she's an event planner she scored us two tickets. And you my dear friend are coming with me."

"A party?" Elena's eyebrows rose up. "I'm not sure, I still need to do my AP Calculus worksheets-"

"Elena!" Bonnie said sounding exasperated. "You can't be studying all the time, come to the party with me, come on, it will be fun and I heard there will be tons of celebrities. Come with me, for me, please." She gave her, her best puppy dog eyes.

Elena smiled as they reached her Spanish classroom. "All right, you win. We'll go tonight, adios."

* * *

"Cut!" the director of the movie, Sundown in the South-David Walker snapped and the two main stars Damon and Katherine quickly pulled away from what was supposed to be heir passionate embraced as if they were both covered in fleas.

"Sweetheart," David said trying to be patient. "What's the matter? We've been trying to do this simple scene almost ten times, this is the part where Julie finally admits to Andrew that she has loved him for a long time. Yet, when you say it, it sounds like you want to smack him across the head. Damon, why don't you help Katherine with her focus?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked sarcastically at his costar. "Oh, I think, Miss Pierce is plenty concentrated."

Katherine threw him a dirty look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

A smirk crossed his face. "It means what it means, Katherine. You haven't been concentrating for weeks, and when you costar in a movie it really means that you have to you your part in it."

Katherine flushed and she had to bit her lip to keep herself from snapping at him. "I know perfectly well, what costar means, Damon. I have been in this profession longer than you have."

"Have you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Katherine turned away annoyed. "I need a break." She told no one in particular. She started walking in the opposite direction and no sooner had she started walking that Isobel caught up towards her.

Isobel placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Katherine, what is the matter with you? Why are you so spaced out?"

"I'm not spaced out," she fibbed. "I'm just tired, tell me why I'm working with Damon again."

"Because with you two its' practically a guarantee that the movie will make money," Isobel explained with less patience than usual. "Honestly, Kat you and Damon have to work these things out. It makes no sense, not to mention it slows down production when both of you are acting like spoiled brats."

"I am not acting like a spoiled brat and I can work with Damon just fine. He's the problem."

Isobel sighed tiredly. It was clear that she didn't believe her. "Well then prove it. We have a charity ball planned today at the museum of contemporary art in Roseville."

"Where?" Katherine squinted. Where the hell was Roseview? Was that even in L.A.?

As if reading her thoughts Isobel responded while typing on her cell phone. "Roseville, is a tiny town in North Los Angeles. Damon will be your date."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Dress for Success

**Chapter Three:**

**Dress for Success**

"Hi, mom," Elena kissed her mother, Miranda Gilbert on the cheek as she came home after school. She put her book bag down on one of the kitchen chairs and sat in one of the kitchen stools facing her mother.

Miranda was cutting carrots and potatoes for tonight's dinner. "Hi, sweetheart!" Miranda smiled at her. "I thought you were working today at the Grill."

Elena shook her head as she took off her glasses and placed them on the counter. "No, I have today off remember?" Elena worked part time as a waitress for the Grill, it wasn't a particular job she liked, but she needed the money, especially if she got accepted into Yale.

"I must have forgotten." She looked over the clock and sighed. "Your father called, he says he's going to be late for dinner. So I'm afraid it's going to be just us girls tonight."

Elena's father was Dr. Grayson Gilbert, the town doctor of Roseville since the little town only had a few doctors, he was often busy over at his small, medical practice. She knew her mom got irritated when they couldn't have dinner as a family.

Elena took an apple. "What about Jeremy?"

Jeremy was Elena's baby brother who had just turned fifteen years old.

Miranda made a scrunched up nose and said in a disgusted voice. "He's studying with that Donovan girl, what was her name? Oh, yeah Vicki." It wasn't a surprise that Miranda didn't like Vicki she was everything she had raised her children not to be-rude and lazy. It didn't help that Vicki did drugs and smoke cigarettes after school hours.

Elena had no idea what her brother saw in that girl, and it was clear that neither of the family didn't like her, but Jeremy was headstrong and Grayson thought it was better that Jeremy kept dating her rather than be sneaking off.

Elena squirmed in her seat, trying to come up with an idea of how to tell Miranda about the party. Miranda had never forbade Elena to go to parties directly, but she wasn't used to asking Miranda permission to go to parties. The last party that Elena had been invited to was Kami Joyce's fifth grade swimming party and even then Miranda had insisted on accompanying her.

Miranda was often overprotective of Elena and something told her that she wouldn't approve of Elena and Bonnie at a charity ball even though Abby Bennett was going to be there.

"Mom," Elena bit her lip, trying not to look guilty. "Actually me and Bonnie were going to have a girls' night tonight. Dinner and a movie, I'll be back before my curfew though." Elena said quickly which was eleven on a school night.

Miranda looked disappointed. "Ok, have fun."

Elena nodded as she went upstairs to her bedroom. Nothing had really changed in her room in the past seventeen years. The walls were still painted an innocent, baby pink. The bedspread was yellow with little pink roses, and there were a small cuddled of stuffed animals in the corner.

Elena opened her closet and let out a frustrated sigh. Her closet was full of cardigans, jeans, and wool skirts, but not a single dress. Oh, wait. Something caught her eyes. She did had one dress.

It was a strapless, knee length white dress with a silver belt at the waist that she had worn to her cousin Jenny's first communion. She still had the white kitten heels to go with it. It wasn't exactly red carpet style, but it was the one dress that Elena had.

Elena quickly folded the dress, grabbed the kitten heels, and stuffed them both in her bag. She would change at Bonnie's house. She closed her eyes, she couldn't believe her, Elena Gilbert was going to a charity ball full of celebrities. Most girls would kill to be her.

* * *

"Will you stop worrying? You look fine, Elena. Honest." Bonnie insisted, though Elena knew that it was a lie. She hadn't worn the white dress in two years so she had forgotten that it was a little tight on her, not to mention short and the kitten heels pinched her toes. "Though, I wish you would have at least let me curl you hair."

Elena shook her head. "I agree to wear a dress, I'm not changing my hair."

Bonnie shrugged, she looked sophisticated in an olive green dress that matched her eyes and gold heels.

"Where's your mom?"

"Inside." Bonnie said as they entered the beautiful decorated museum with a rose covered sign that read-Save our Planet! "Is that Angelina Jolie? I think it is, want to go say hi?"

Elena shook her head. "I think I rather stay here. But go ahead."

Bonnie went to go follow the actress, while Elena shuffled from feet to feet trying not to feel like an idiot. Why had she bothered to come? She had zero social skills whatsoever.

Elena was reading one of the museum plaques when someone bumped into her throwing champagne all over her dress. "Hey!"

"Sorry," the blond hair guy said, obviously drunk.

Elena sighed as she went towards the ladies bathroom to clean up. Yep, she should have stayed home.

* * *

Katherine was sitting inside a bathroom stool smoking a cigarette and checking her phone which really was a shame especially since she had driven an hour from Los Angeles to the middle of nowhere and she was wearing a new dress that made her look like a Goddess.

But hiding in the bathroom made for a way more exciting evening than hearing Damon talk about himself.

She heard the door open of the bathroom and someone mumbling under their breath as they turned on the faucet.

Katherine checked her reflection in the mirror. She needed more gloss and then she needed to go back to the party and look pretty before Isobel killed her.

Katherine pushed the door opened. There was only one girl in the bathroom around her age, sort of mousy looking. She ignored the girl as she started reapplying her gloss. Something strange caught Katherine's eyes. Same heart shaped face, same dark brown hair, same brown eyes hidden by some of the ugliest pair of thick, dark glasses that she had even seen, same pink lips and when the girl turned around Katherine shrieked and dropped her lip gloss.

"_What the hell?"_

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Twins, Doppelgangers, Carbon Copies

**Chapter Four:**

**Twins, Doppelgangers, Carbon Copies oh my!**

"What the hell?" Katherine screeched again as she looked up and down at the girl who could be her twin with the expectation of the dorky clothes. "What the hell?" she repeated again. She was feeling dizzy. Had she drank too much? Yep, she definitely had to be drunk and was seeing things.

Elena's wide, brown doe eyes nodded as she finally recognize the brunette in front of her with her big eyelashes and cheery lips. "I know who you are, you're the actress Katherine Pierce!" she fumbled in her purse and pulled out a small worn out notebook, and Charlie Brown pen. "I know people must ask you this all the time, but I've seen all of your movies. Can I please have your autograph?"

Katherine took the pen and notepad from Elena and drop them in the sink. "Oh, god are you actually that blind? Can't you see?"

Elena chuckled nervously. "See what?"

Katherine sighed impatiently as if Elena were an easily distracted five year old. She forced Elena's head to face the mirror. "What do you see?"

"Uh, me."

Katherine removed the glasses. "Now what do you see?" she sounded exactly like Elena's kindergarten teacher.

"Still me?" Elena moved away, slightly nervous. "Katherine, Miss Pierce are you ok? Should I call someone, I don't think you're feeling all right-"

"Elena, you're not getting it." Katherine returned her gaze to the mirror. "We look exactly alike! We're twins, or doppelgangers, or reincarnations or whatever but we look exactly alike."

Now Elena was really looking at Katherine as if she were insane. She, Elena Gilbert being confused for Katherine Pierce a well-known actress? That was laugh. "I'm sure you're confuse." Elena knew that Katherine often smoke and partied a lot, it wouldn't surprising her if she used drugs as well.

"No, wait!" Katherine insisted as she pulled out a curling/flat iron from her bag. "I can prove it we do look alike-just don't put on those dorky glasses and add some gloss for God's sake."

Elena blinked at the heavy hair style machine that Katherine was holding, it was bright pink and Elena had seen in a magazine add that it cost $500. Katherine straightened her hair until it fell to her sides like a glossy curtain just like Elena's.

Even Elena could see the eerie similarities between them. She and Katherine looked exactly alike. Ok, maybe not exactly, but there were only a few subtle differences that could tell them apart. Elena's cheeks were slightly fuller that Katherine who had sharp cheekbones, Katherine's lips were a little fuller than Elena's. Elena's eyes were big and innocent, doe like while Katherine's were smaller and a darker shade of brown.

But other than that. They looked exactly alike. The coincidence was almost eerie.

Elena stumbled back. "How do we look exactly alike?"

"That is what I would like to know, either a) we're doppelgangers or something or b)-"Katherine's voice trailed off not wanting to say it.

"We're sisters." Elena finished for her. "Twins."

Katherine shook her head. "I can't have a twin! All my life I have always been an only child, Isobel has never mentioned-"she started panicking.

Elena put a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulders. "Katherine, calm down. We don't know anything for sure."

"Oh, really," she snapped. "Do you have any other brilliant explanation of why we look alike?"

Elena didn't respond.

"Didn't think so. We're related." She said grimly. "What was your name again?"

"Elena Gilbert." She replied. "My parents are Miranda and Dr. Grayson Gilbert, I have a little brother name Jeremy-"

"Yeah, I don't need the whole life story." Katherine said impatiently as she scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here."

Elena looked at the address. It was for a café not too far from here. "What is this?"

"A café." Katherine replied as if Elena was the stupidest person on earth. She was already checking her cell phone. "Look we need to figure out this whole, we look exactly alike scenario and so far we only have one answer and that is we're twins. We need proof."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "We look exactly the same, how much more proof do you need?"

"What we need is government issued papers." Katherine shut off her phone, it was Isobel sending her message after message telling her that Katherine should be out there flirting with Damon, instead of hiding in the bathroom with her would be sister. "And what I need is a dirty martini. So meet me there at eleven sharp tomorrow and ask your mom for a copy of your birth certificate. Our names are probably together in one of them."

"I can't tomorrow, I'm going to be in school at eleven-"

"Then ditch," Katherine shrugged as she pushed back her newly straightened hair. "I don't care, just be there and don't forget to bring the birth certificate."

* * *

Around ten o'clock that night Elena stepped inside her house trying to managed her thoughts. A sister. A twin. She was related to Katherine Pierce of all people. As a little girl Elena had always wanted a sister growing up. Though now that she actually had one, Katherine Pierce would surely not be the first choice.

It was obvious that the girl was bossy and selfish.

Miranda was inside drinking tea and reading a book when Elena came through the door. "Hi baby, how was it at Bonnie's?"

"Oh, fine." She stumbled. "It was fun."

"Good." Miranda seemed pleased as she kissed Elena's forehead. "Go upstairs. You have school in the morning."

"Mom, wait is Daddy awake?"

"No, he's asleep. Why, do you need something?"

Elena bit her lip as she grabbed the milk carton. "Yeah, I was wondering if you had my birth certificate around, I need it for a school project."

Miranda flinched, but it quickly disappeared. "No, I'm sorry honey it's probably in the basement somewhere. Is it important?"

The only thing in the basement were holiday decorations and Jeremy and Elena's old toys, but her mom seemed riled up enough and it was clear that she wasn't going to budge.

"No," Elena forced a smile. "It was optional. Good night, mom."

-End of Chapter Four-

Glad you're enjoying the story! Get ready for the switch :)


	5. One Silver the Other Gold

**Chapter Five:**

**One Silver the Other Gold**

Elena entered the café where Katherine told her to meet her the next day, nervously looking over her shoulder. Elena Gilbert had never missed a day of school, not even that time when she had been horribly sick with the flu. And here she was ditching school in broad day light.

The horror.

She was sure someone was going to inquire why she, a high school girl wasn't at school, but no one seemed to care. They seemed to be thinking that their phones were more important. She could tell that the café wasn't like the usual café she and Bonnie usually went to.

The tables were made of dark oak with priceless white china tea cups. On the white wall there were the kind of paintings that you only saw in art galleries. There were all kinds of plants at the entrance of the café.

Even the waitresses looked snotty, one of them even narrowed her eyes as Elena entered the café in her dorky school uniform that was mandatory in her public school.

Elena couldn't help but snort. Leave it to her sister to find the most expensive place to have a coffee. Couldn't they just go to Starbucks?

Her sister.

It felt weird to even think that, let alone say it. Never in a million years would she had thought that Katherine Pierce could be her sister. Katherine had figured out there were sister the first five seconds after seeing Elena in the bathroom while the thought hadn't even occurred to Elena for years.

She felt like an idiot.

Elena raised her gaze when she saw Katherine. Well, the back of Katherine. Elena approached her with quick easy steps, pulling back a piece of stray hair. "Hey."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "You're seven minutes late. Didn't I tell you to meet me here at eleven AM sharp?"

Katherine was dressed to perfection and looked even more beautiful than last night as if that was possible. She reminded Elena, of a brunette Barbie doll, not a hair out of place. It surprised her that she and Katherine could be twins, yet it seemed that Katherine always won in the beauty department.

Her chocolate brown hair was in perfect, glossy curls, her lips were painted a dark red, and were eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. She was wearing a black blazer, a bunch of tangle silver necklaces, black skinny jeans, and pointy black boots. A cup of the nastiest looking tea laid in front of her untouched.

"I'm not one of your employees, Katherine." Elena hissed at her as she slid into her seat. Her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting next to Katherine. It looked like a giant cotton ball or a very big Marshmallow. Except with eyes and a pink tongue.

"What is that?"

"That's my puppy, Cosy." Katherine cooed at the puppy. "Cosy, say hello to your aunt."

Cosy growled at Elena.

"Yeah, I don't think she likes me very much."

Katherine shrugged as she looked at her twin up and down. "More importantly, what are you wearing? You look like you just came out of an ad for a catholic school."

"It's my uniform." Elena said defensively. "Not everyone has a makeup artist and a hair dress on their beck and call."

Katherine looked at her phone, obviously bored. "Did you get it? The birth certificate?"

"No, my mom . . . lost it." She lied.

Katherine gave an impatient sigh. "What do you mean she lost it? How does one lose a birth certificate?"

Elena didn't respond.

Katherine started clicking on her cell phone. "Well, thankfully I managed to do my job correctly here. It's not 100% accurate, but it's something."

Elena took Katherine's phone and looked at the tiny screen.

_Page 1 of 2_

_Name: Katherine Alison Pierce_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of Birth: June 5__th__, 1997_

_Parents: Isobel Pierce and Grayson Gilbert_

_City, State of Birth: Los Angeles, California. The United States of America._

Elena felt her blood grow cold. That was her father's name on the birth certificate, but the name Isobel stood out. Elena didn't know anyone named Isobel.

Katherine noticed her twin's discomfort. "I'm guessing you know who Grayson is. Isobel is my-our mom."

"Yeah, Grayson is my-our dad." It felt weird saying our. The only thing that Elena could think was that Miranda wasn't her mom and Jeremy wasn't her brother.

"Look, what it says at the top." Katherine pointed at the screen. "Page 1 of 2. The second page must be your birth certificate."

Elena handed the phone back to Katherine. "So what do you want to do? We should tell them and demand why they have been lying to us all these years-"

"No!" Katherine practically screamed and then blushed when she noticed people were staring at her. "I was thinking last night-what if we switch places, I mean for just two weeks. We are practically identical and I know with the right kind of blush we can hide your chipmunk cheeks."

Elena scowled at the insult. "You want me to what?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Switch places with me, do I honestly need to say it slower?"

Elena didn't speak for a moment, even though she was one of the smartest girls in her class, she had a hard time grasping what Katherine was saying. "You mean I become Katherine Pierce the actress/model and you become-"

"Elena Gilbert, the sweet girl next door. A complete nobody." Katherine's brown eyes glittered at the prospect. "I can eat whatever I want, and sleep till noon-"

"Yeah, I don't do that." Elena interrupted.

"Well, I'm planning too," Katherine said. She couldn't believe that she was excited at becoming normal. "And you can got to all my social events and parties and photo shoots, and-"

"Katherine." Elena said tiredly not wanting to burst her bubble. "I don't know how to be a model or an actress."

"I'll give you a few pointers." Katherine promised. "But it's easy, just pretend that you're fabulous!"

Elena looked doubtful.

Seeing that Elena wasn't fully sold, Katherine put her hands in prayer position and widened her eyes. "Pretty please, Elena. I can't remember the last time I had a vacation, hell I can't remember the last time I was a normal girl. I can't even blow my nose without appearing on the front cover. Please, it's just for two weeks, I promise."

"Ok." Elena finally admitted.

"Yay!" Katherine squealed as she hugged her. "You're the best sister ever and I'm sure you're going to love being me! Who wouldn't?"

Elena was doubtful.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Katherine prompted as she stood up.

"Well, Bonnie and I were going to watch the new Big Bang Theory episode-"

"Good, so nothing then." Katherine picked up Cosy in one arm and the puppy licked her cheek. "Meet me at my apartment tomorrow night at eight o'clock. We'll do the switch."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. The Switch

**Chapter Six: **

**The Switch**

Elena tightened her coat around her thin waist as she looked up at the lavish apartment buildings where Katherine lived. It even had a doorman that stood at the front door, waiting to open the door.

Every fiber in her body was screaming that this was a bad idea and that they were going to get caught, but then Elena thought about that desperate look in her sister's eyes. That longing for a normal, human life. Would it really be that bad? If they just switch places for two weeks?

"Miss Katherine, are you all right?" the doorman asked as he looked at her strangely. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, feeling her cheeks flush. Katherine was obviously friendly with the doorman, but Elena didn't know his name. "I'm fine." She said as she passed through the glossy double doors. "Just going home."

"Long day, Miss Katherine?"

"No, but it's about to be." Elena raced towards the elevator before he could inquire what she meant by that. She shivered as she pushed the button of the elevator, according to Katherine she lived on the top floor-in the penthouse. That lucky duck.

When the elevator doors opened she found herself standing in front of a white door with a gold handle. She knocked on the door silently praying that Isobel wouldn't answer. But she didn't. Katherine answered looking like well . . . her. She looked exactly like her. Jeans, cardigan, sneakers, minimal makeup, and straight, glossy brown hair.

"So?" she twirled. "How do I look?"

"Like me." Elena murmured as she entered the penthouse. Everything was spotless and Elena couldn't help but notice that the entire living room was done in shades of white and purple without a single dust bunny. It was obvious that Katherine was a neat freak. "It's kind of freaky actually."

Katherine shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Now it's time to make you look like me. Come on." Katherine grabbed Elena's wrist and pulled her into her large bedroom. Cosy who had been sitting on her bed barked the minute she saw Elena.

Elena glared at the dog.

"Sit." Katherine pointed to her vanity table that held jars of lotions, make up, and a large curling iron. "Let's start with your hair and makeup first."

"But first here." She said as she handed Katherine some notes written on Hello Kitty paper. "It's just the name of my parents, my brother-or adoptive/half-brother Jeremy, my friends' names, my teachers' names, my locker combo-"

Katherine crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trash can. "I can handle it, Elena. Besides you only have one friend. Besides it's more important that you don't screw up my life." She handed her the white binder and her I-phone. "Inside you will find everything you need, including tips in how to do your make up and your hair, the names of stylist and hairdressers, designers I know, exercise routines, diets, and vitamin intakes. Don't worry about your schedule, Isobel takes care of that, also don't forget that you have to condition you hair at least once a day to keep it shiny and no junk food unless you want your butt to look like a barn." She handed her the phone. "Also never go anywhere without this, think of it as a life tool."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Is it necessary for me to remember all of this?"

"Sweetie, I never said my life was easy."

"Also, what kind of food do you give to your dog, Posy and more specifically she's not sleeping in my bed." Elena turned towards the dog who was glaring at her.

"Her name is Cosy." Katherine corrected. "And don't worry, she's staying with me."

"We don't have dogs." Elena pointed out. "And besides Jeremy is allergic, Cosy will have to stay here."

"You can't separate us!" Katherine screeched as she hugged Cosy like a life preserver.

Elena stood up. She had been trying to be nice, but she had, had enough of Katherine's dramatics. "Ok, then let's forget about this stupid switch thing-"

"No, wait." Katherine bit her lip as she kissed Cosy's fluffy head. "Mommy is going to have to leave you, baby, but don't worry Mommy will call you every day and I'm sure Auntie Elena will take good care of you."

Elena rolled her eyes. It was a spoiled puppy, for God's sake.

Katherine placed Cosy on the bed and picked up her curling iron. "Now let's get started."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Elena gaped as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in big, glossy curls, her eyes were lined with eyeliner and mascara, her eyebrows were freshly plucked and painted, and her lips were a glossy pink. "I look like Shirley Temple."

"Oh, please I'm a sex goddess compare to Shirley."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know who Shirley Temple is?"

"If she doesn't appear on E news I really don't care." Katherine walked towards her closet and started pulling out designer clothes. She handed Elena a pair of black leather jeans, a dark blue strapless blouse, and a pair of sexy black heels. "Go put these on."

Elena managed to squeeze into the tight jeans that felt like they were cutting the circulation in her legs and put on the blouse. She wobbled a bit in her heels, but managed to stand up. "How do I look?"

Katherine stood back and admired her work. "Wow, you look good, no you look better than good. You look just like, Katherine, except don't slouch."

Elena squirmed. "These heels pinch my toes."

"Pain is beauty. Suck it up."

Elena looked into the mirror, but she didn't see herself. She saw a whole different person. She saw her sister. "Are you sure we won't get into trouble?"

Katherine placed her hand on Elena's shoulder. "I'm sure." She rolled back her shoulders. "Hello, Katherine. I'm Elena Gilbert."

Elena's smile trembled on her face. "Hi, Elena, I'm Katherine Pierce."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Bedrooms and Baths

**Chapter Seven:**

**Bedrooms and Baths**

Katherine frowned as she jabbed the key into Elena's front door-no, her front door, Katherine corrected herself, at least for the next two weeks. Katherine was still feeling weird in the jeans and cheap cardigan she had been forced to wear as her sister. She could swear that the sneakers were giving her a blister. She has basically slept with heels since she turned thirteen.

Katherine could feel her palms sweating as she unlocked the door. Was Katherine Pierce actually nervous? That was a first, but then again it wasn't every day that you meet your real hidden family and switch places with your hidden twin sister that you didn't even know existed.

Isobel had never talked about Katherine's father, when she had been a little girl, she had asked her mother a lot, but once she saw how upset Isobel got she stopped asking. She had just grown used to the idea that she didn't have a father.

She walked inside the medium size house and as soon as she entered the hallway she was greeted by warm, cozy decorations the kind you would see in a log cabin with family pictures staring at her. It was so creepy the way that the people in the pictures were staring at her. They reminded Katherine of clowns. Or zombies.

"Elena, sweetie is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, mom!" Katherine shouted without thinking, was that even her mom? But apparently she was since she didn't say anything else.

Katherine walked into the living room and saw a middle age woman and man sitting in the living room, worse part was that they actually looked middle age. Isobel was also middle age of course, but she certainly took care of herself better than Elena's mom or stepmom actually. Isobel could probably still past as Katherine's older sister though Miranda already looked like the grandmotherly type. Grayson was tall with dark hair and looked a little older than Miranda.

Grayson was reading the newspaper and Miranda was knitting a scarf. Katherine gulped, it was just like a scene from out of the Brady Bunch. Isobel didn't know how to turn on a stove, let alone knit.

Grayson frowned. "You ok, kiddo? You spaced out."

"Yeah," Katherine perked up in fake cheerfulness. "I'm fine, Daddy."

"How did the studying in the library go? You were awfully late." Miranda inquired. "I thought it closed at eight." The clock was striking nine.

"I went to go grab a coffee." Katherine lied. God, what was with the third degree, she was seventeen, not nine years old. "The studying went great-I think I'll ace the test."

"Well, good." Miranda beamed proudly.

"That's my girl," Grayson said. "Keep it up and Yale will be knocking down your door."

Katherine kept her smile force. "Well, yes that's me. I'm going to go, I'm really tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Katherine practically raced up the stairs. Once she got upstairs she found a different problem. Where was her room? And it wasn't like she could ask anyone else, where her own room was. She opened the first door-bathroom, she opened the second door and was greeted by a dark room that looked like someone's man cave and stunk of Doritos. She wrinkled her nose definitely not her room. A teenage boy with shaggy brown hair took off his ear plugs. "What do you want, Elena?"

This was obviously her younger step brother Jeremy. "Oh, nothing." She leaned against the doorway. "What's up?"

Jeremy scoffed. "Like you care," he sneered. "Just stay out of my room ok, little miss perfect?" he slammed the door in her face.

Ouch.

Katherine grumbled under her breath as she reached the second to last room, when she opened it she was greeted by a vision on pink. Yep, definitely Elena's room. Elena's room was definitely much smaller than her own room. The walls were painted cotton candy pink, a bed was neatly made with a white comforter, and there was a huddle of plush toys sitting creepily by the window, and a small desk with a laptop, several notebooks, and three Hello Kitty pencils.

"My sister has the style of a ten year old girl." Katherine scoffed as she closed the door. She didn't speak for a moment, before a smile spread on her face and she gave a little jump. She was free, free! No more interviews, or press conferences, no more paparazzi, or love scenes with Damon.

Just her.

And the creepy parents and emo brother and no Cosy.

But Katherine could handle it. After all she had handled worse.

* * *

Back in Katherine's penthouse, Elena was opening Katherine's closet, curiously. It didn't seem like Katherine wore the same clothes twice. "Oh, my god." The walk in closet was incredible-there was every piece of clothing imaginable-shirts, blouses, dresses, jeans, skirts, leather pants, tons of jewelry, designer handbags, and dozens and dozens of shoes. Her sister wasn't just rich, she was filthy rich.

"Katherine," Elena grabbed a pair of lavender heels that she knew cost $1, 600. "You're a little princess."

She closed the closet thinking that she could deal with it tomorrow, she was really feeling tired. When she entered Katherine's bathroom, Elena noticed that it was bigger that her room and had a nice size tub. She filled the tub with warm water and bubble bath imported from France.

Elena took off her contacts before she slipped into the tub. She hated wearing contacts, but she knew that Katherine would have freaked if she wore something as simple as glasses and Elena knew that she hated the black glasses that she owned.

Elena slipped into the tub and forced herself to relax. "I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm Katherine Pierce." She told herself, hoping it would make sense, but it didn't. She still felt like Elena Gilbert.

Hopefully, her sister was having an easier time readjusting. Elena got out of the tub and dried herself off with the softest cashmere towel she could find and slipped into one of Katherine's rather proacative nightgowns.

She looked on the bed and saw Cosy glaring at her, even though she was the size of a throw pillow Elena could practically hear her saying, this my bed, bitch back off.

"Well, I'm the new Katherine so deal." Elena hissed. Great, she has officially lost her marbles, she climbed into the bed and wrapped herself tightly. After a while Cosy walked towards her and curled besides her. Two face. Like owner like dog.

Elena was just falling asleep, dreading tomorrow when her cell phone rang, well Katherine's phone. She picked it up and had one next text message.

**Damon:** _Look Pierce, I_ _don't want to fight, its bad press. So how about we both cut the_ _drama_ _queen act?_

Wait, Damon? Who the hell was Damon? It couldn't actually be Damon Salvatore, the sexy actor with the beautiful blue eyes, could it? Her sister had mention a movie and she had seen Katherine with him in a lot of pictures. But were they a couple? Simply costars? Did Katherine even like him?

She was always smiling in the pictures, so Elena took that as a yes. Her thumbs trembled as she typed back a text message.

**Katherine**_**:**__ Deal : )_

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. The Best Day of My Life

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Best Day of My Life**

The alarm clock rang at seven o'clock in the morning, almost two hours after she usually got up. To her it was like sleeping in. She woke up with a big smile saying in her mind, Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert.

She knew she sounded like an idiot, but she was actually excited about going to school. Most teenagers would roll their eyes at high school, but Katherine was actually excited to go. She had been home schooled for half of her life and she had completed her G.E.D when she was fifteen after much pressure from Isobel.

Now she would actually be part of high school, it would be exactly like High School Musical, except without the singing. She got up and looked into her closet and hoped that Elena had a cute outfit to wear. Boring, boring, and boring.

Her cell phone rang, indicating that she had a new text message.

**Elena**_**:**__ Remember_ _you have to wear a school uniform. Have a good day, sis!_

Oh, yes the catholic style uniform. Katherine wrinkled her nose as she stared at the plaid skirt, navy blue blazer, and the white blouse. She put on the uniform and raised an eyebrow, the uniform would definitely need a few touches.

She unbutton a few buttons of her blouse to show off a bit of cleavage, left her blazer unbuttoned, and hitched up her plaid skirt so that it was shorter and would show off her legs. Katherine decided to ditch the dorky loafers/ knee socks and instead put on a pair of black stockings and s pair of black high heel boots that looked brand new.

She straightened her hair like her sister would have done, but put it up in a high ponytail-cheerleader style. Instead of her usual make up she decided to go for a softer look for Elena. Pink blush, a little mascara, and lip gloss.

She looked into the mirror. Yep, she just didn't look fabulous, she was fabulous.

* * *

The first thing that Katherine noticed as she bolted down the stairs was that the kitchen smelled of bacon, coffee, and pancakes. Katherine's mouth watered as she practically ran into the kitchen. Actual food! She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a pancake.

Miranda was just setting down Katherine's plate when she entered the room. She looked surprise when she saw Katherine. "Elena, you look very . . . dressed up. Where are your glasses? Isn't your skirt a little short?"

Katherine looked down, her skirt wasn't that short, was it? And she had forgotten that Elena wore glasses. "I tried on my contacts." She said. "And I just want to look nice."

Jeremy snorted.

"Well, I think you look lovely, honey." Grayson said. "Sit down, your breakfast is getting cold."

Katherine stared at her breakfast. Soft pancakes and crispy bacon. Carbs, carbs, oh wonderful carbs and fat!

She bit into a piece of bacon and shuddered. Yummy.

She noticed Jeremy looking at her. "What?" she scowled.

"Nothing," he said. "You're just acting weird."

"Jeremy, leave your sister alone." Miranda scolded as she handed Katherine a glass of orange juice. "Elena, remember you have your shift at the Grill immediately after school."

Katherine choked on her juice. "My what?"

"Your shift. At work." Miranda frowned. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." She said as she stood up, losing appetite. Nice enough of Elena to mention that she had an after school job. She grabbed her purse. "I just don't want to be late for school, see you later."

* * *

Katherine opened Elena's neatly organize binder the minute she walked into Roseville High school. Her eyes widened as she looked at her schedule. Beginning Spanish? AP Calculus? AP History? AP English?

Who the hell was her sister? The next Einstein? How the hell was Katherine supposed to manage these classes? The only things she read were magazines and tabloids, the only numbers she was interested in was when money was involved, and the only Spanish words she knew were hola and taco.

She was screwed.

Katherine was cursing Elena under her breath when a perky, dark skinned girl greeted her. "Hi, Where have you've been?" she blurted out. "You look . . . different."

"I know." She said ignoring the first question. "Don't you like it?"

"Not really. You look like Rebekah Mikaelson."

Jealous bitch, Katherine though angrily. Who was this girl? Elena hadn't mentioned her, she was probably Elena's only friend. Wait, Elena had mentioned her briefly. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie looked up.

Bingo. "Nothing," Katherine closed her binder. "I'm late, I'll see you later."

* * *

Katherine was sitting in her second class of the day, AP History with Mr. Tanner. Katherine tapped her pencil against her notebook before she started doodling in her notebook. Second class of the day and she was already bored out of her mind. How did Elena stand going to school every day and not be bored out of her mind?

Katherine started doodling flowers and high heels on her notebook when she felt a shadow. She looked up and Mr. Tanner was staring at her like a fire breathing dragon. "I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert are we interrupting you?" he said sarcastically. "This isn't an art class, would you care to tell us when World War II started?"

Katherine's mind went completely blank. There were a few snickers and Katherine could feel herself blush.

"Pay attention, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner replied. "This is your last warning."

The bell rang and Katherine grudgingly got her books, wishing that she could sue Mr. Tanner for public humiliation.

"What happened, is little Miss Perfect, not having a not so perfect day?" a blond sneered as she passed Katherine. "That's a first."

"That's enough, Rebekah." A voice said sharply. "Leave, Elena alone."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Ah, Elijah the noble one."

"Sorry about my sister." Elijah said. "She can be a bit mean."

"Believe me, I can handle her." Katherine said feeling a little bit braver. This Elijah was cute, no, he was hot, way hot. And Katherine has always been a sucker for dark hair and dark eyes. Yummy. "Are you good at this? History, I mean?"

He nodded. "Pretty good."

"I'm kind of a little behind." She fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "Do you know anyone who can help me? A tutor? My parents would kill me, if I fail." _Not to mention, Elena_.

"Sure." Elijah nodded. "I could tutor you if you want."

"Really?" Katherine feigned surprise. "That would be absolutely perfect!"

-End of Chapter Eight-

Hope you enjoyed Katherine, next is Elena :)


	9. Lights, Camera, No Action

**Chapter Nine:**

**Lights, Camera, No Action**

"Up, up!" A super thin dark hair woman wearing athletic shorts and a black tank top that said Tessa in purple letters shook Elena awake before the clearly acceptable hour. It was clearly still dark outside.

Elena rubbed her eyes trying badly to calm down her beating heart, Cosy was still sleeping peacefully next to her, already used to the noise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tessa," she blew her whistle. "Your personal trainer." She said obviously exasperated. "Did you get drunk last night, I'm telling you honey, it's not worth it. So get your lazy butt out of bed. It's time to start our work out!"

"Our work out?" Elena was the type who ran away from any physical exercise whatsoever. She preferred being curled up with a good book rather than run a marathon. She couldn't remember the last time she jogged, let alone worked out. But of course she couldn't tell Tessa that not only because she was supposed to be her sister, but because she thought that Tessa would probably crush her if she didn't.

"Damn, Pierce how much did you have to drink?" Tessa snapped as she handed her a yellow tank top and black work out shorts. "Get dressed and meet me at the gym, unless you've forgotten where it is."

Elena blinked.

"On the first floor." Tessa said shaking her head. "Hurry up, Pierce." She blew her whistle again.

Elena sighed as she rested her back against the bed. She closed her eyes. Katherine was going to pay for this. She didn't know how, but she was going to pay.

* * *

Forty five minutes, sixty curl ups, twenty pushups, a mile run, worthy drill sergeant yelling by Tessa later Elena staggered back into her penthouse feeling more dead than alive. Every single bone in her body ached and hurt, how did Katherine stand doing this every single day?

Elena desperately wanted comfort food. Like chocolate chip pancakes or waffles. When she entered the apartment she saw a thin, dark hair woman texting. Isobel. "Hello, darling." She said without bothering to look at her. "Nice workout? You have your script on the table as well as breakfast."

Elena looked dazed as she walked towards the breakfast bar. On her placemat was a boiled egg, half a piece of dry toast, and a broccoli and green apple smoothie. Elena wrinkled her nose. Yuck. Her eyes darted towards the script. It dark letters it read "Sundown in the South, Scene 15."

Elena recognize the title, it was a movie that was coming out next summer. Nice of her sister to mention it. Wait, was her costar Damon, and was that the reason that he had texted her?

Elena flipped over the script. Whoa, there were a lot of words. A lot of remembering, something that Elena wasn't good at under pressure. "Um," Did Katherine call Isobel mom or just plain Isobel? "By when do I have to know my lines?"

"In exactly twenty five minutes, well after hair, make up, and wardrobe of course." Isobel said. "You like learning your lines in as little time as possible so that they're fresh in your mind."

"Of course." She said faintly. Typical Katherine, she wanted to show off.

Isobel looked at her uneaten breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

She weakly shook her head, feeling that she was going to cry. She was going to be the one to ruin the switch. "I'm not really hungry."

Isobel grabbed the toast. "Suit yourself."

Elena raised her head. "Would you ever have another baby?" Elena finished quickly. "I mean, I'm turning eighteen soon, don't you want to have another baby around?"

Isobel laughed as she petted her cheek. "Believe me, Katherine one baby is enough. Why would I want more, when I already have my superstar?"

* * *

"You have such a tiny waist!" Kelly, the head of the wardrobe department said as she nosily chewed her gum. Since the movie took place in 19th century south it required a whole different type of wardrobe which include hoopskirts and corsets.

She was running lines in her head, trying to remember everything that she needed to remember, but it was hard to say the least. She just knew she was going to mess up. Her hair was in stiff, dark curls that looked like they belonged on a doll and Kelly was helping her into a dark purple dress with yellow flowers.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked." I can hardly breathe."

Kelly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's a compliment honey, believe me. Lots of women would kill for a tiny waist. You're all set."

Elena wobbled like a penguin towards where they were supposed to be filming. The crew had decorated the set with huge trees, fake grass, and a beautiful rose bush. Obviously it was supposed to be a romantic scene. From what she had read, her character, "Julie" was supposed to kiss Damon's character, "Andrew."

The only problem was that Elena had never kissed anyone before, not unless you counted Jonathan Mitchell in first grade.

"Well, hello Scarlett O'Hara."

Elena turned around and saw Damon smiling at her, he was wearing a dark blue suit and his black hair was combed back. Elena gave him a shy smile. "This dress is kind of big, I guess I do kind of look like Scarlett. I would rather be in your suit though."

Damon seemed surprise that she had laughed at his joke, apparently Katherine never did. He offered his arm like a proper Southern gentleman and Elena took it. "Well, you look beautiful if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, and thank you." She blushed bright red. She hated getting compliments.

"I made the famous Katherine Pierce blush?" Damon teased. "Someone should inform E News!"

"It's not that," Elena said. "I'm just a little nervous for today."

"Don't be, you'll be great. You always are."

_Oh, I doubt it._

* * *

"Cut!" David Walker said exasperated and Elena felt closed to tears. They had only been on set for an hour and she had already messed up more times than she could count She had forgotten her lines twice and she and Damon had tried the kissing scene eight times and they were still not close to finish. "Darling, he's your forbidden lover! Not a damn vampire. Show me passion, love! Something that will be better than the damn Notebook."

"Can we have a minute?" Damon called out.

David nodded. "Everyone take five. I need a cigar."

"Great I've driven him to smoking," Elena sighed. Her throat felt tightened and all she wanted to do was go to her own room and curled up on her bed. "I'm sorry, Damon it's not your fault, I just keep messing up."

"No worries. I understand how lost girls can get when they look into my eyes." Damon said with a triumph smile.

Elena gave a little eye roll. "Any tips?"

Damon paused for a moment. "Perhaps." He walked closed to her, until they were only inches away from each other. "Just relax, breathe. This is the scene when Julie tells Andrew that she is willing to run away with him, despite being engaged to someone else. The kiss is gentle at first, but then it changes," Damon raised Elena's trembling chin a little. "They feel like they don't have to hide anyone that they don't have to be a different person. That the only thing that matters is them."

Damon pressed his lips gently against Elena's. Elena found herself gently kissing him back at first, before pressing her hand against his chest and her kiss becoming more aggressive.

Perhaps her sister had the better life after all.

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. First Shifts and First Dates

**Chapter Ten:**

**First Shifts and First Dates**

"And that's a wrap, folks!" David said smiling as the cast cheered while Elena simply blew a sigh of relief. Thanks to Damon's coaching she had managed to do a kissing scene worthy of David's expectation ("You were great, sweetheart!") Elena had thrown Damon a grateful smile and Damon had replied back with a wink.

Elena grabbed the skirt of the dress and raised it a little bit higher so she wouldn't end up tripping on it. The dresses and corsets were pretty, but trust her they were not worth the pain. She felt like one of those pretty porcelain dolls.

"Katherine?"

Elena turned around. "Damon, thanks again for your tremendous help . . . I was a little nervous." No way would Katherine Pierce ever admit to never kissing anyone.

Damon looked surprise. "You're welcome, are you ok? You seem to be acting different."

"I'm fine." Elena tried to imitate Katherine's cold demeanor. "And you said we should work things out between us."

Damon was still staring at her strangely, but he eventually shook his head. "Are you busy a week from Saturday at exactly eight PM?"

Elena looked at him amused as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That seems very specific."

Damon shrugged. "I'm heading out to London this week, but I'll be back on Saturday morning and I would like it very much to have company for dinner."

"With me?" she blurted out in the usual Elena shyness.

"Yes, with you." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "So are you free?"

She nodded. "I'm free."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "See you later."

Elena could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. She couldn't believe her luck, she was going out with Damon Salvatore. A lot of girls would kill to be in her shoes!

After she got into her own clothes she headed outside to meet Isobel. She was texting in her cell phone with one hand and holding Cosy in another hand. "Here you go, darling."

"Oh." Elena clumsily grabbed Cosy. Cosy surprised her by licking her hand.

"What happened today Katherine?" Isobel said without bothering to look up. "They said that you were a little off today."

"I was." She admitted. "But I was just a little distracted. I got better, I'm going on a dinner date with Damon Salvatore in a week."

Isobel finally looked up from her cell phone, looking very happy. "That's great! That's marvelous! I'm so glad you two are finally getting along."

"Yeah." Elena nodded as they walked back to the car. "I'm trying a new thing-being nicer."

* * *

They had to be fucking kidding her.

After a less than perfect day juggling AP classes, not understanding a word that her teachers had said, being ignored by her classmates, and given a ton of homework the last thing that Katherine wanted to do was go to work.

Katherine had typed the address in Elena's cheap phone and found out that the restaurant that Elena worked at was called the The Grill and it was a fifties style restaurant decorated with vintage posters and looking like it came out of _Grease._

Katherine's uniform consisted of a bright pink dress and a white apron, Katherine was just glad that she didn't have to wear white roller skates. She grumpily made her way inside and found a blond hair boy wearing red and white stripe clothes and white paper hat cleaning utensils. He waved at her. "Hey, Elena."

"Hi." She said uncertainty as she read the name tag MATT. "Matty Blue Blue!" she blurted out because his eyes were so blue.

Matt looked amused. "You're in a good mood. The restaurant is crowded today."

Katherine looked over her shoulder and sighed. In the little tables there were at least twenty people, all who had apparently came immediately after school. "Sure does."

"Pearl wants you out back. Get some orders."

She nodded. She desperately wanted a massage, maybe some strawberries and champagne. Though apparently all that she was going to get was greasy French fries and a milkshake. She dug her cell phone from her bag and fired a quick text to Elena.

**Elena**: E, who the hell are Matt and Pearl?

**Katherine:** Matt is my best friend from preschool be NICE to him, Pearl is the manager. Please don't get me fired!

"No promises." Katherine grumbled as she ducked into the kitchen. It smelled of sweet potato fries, hot dogs, and hamburgers. It made Katherine's stomach grumbled.

"There you are, Elena." Pearl said impatiently as she handed her two trays filled with burgers, fries and shakes. "The left tray goes to table 11 and the right tray to table 8."

Huh?

Katherine barely had time to register that before Pearl placed the trays in her open arms and turned back to yell at someone else.

Katherine hands wobbled. Honestly, the heaviest things she had carried had been Cosy and a Prada bag. She exited the kitchen praying that she didn't drop the food. Her eyes wandered, which table again?

Her eyes suddenly locked with Elijah's. He had been sitting in a table across from her doing homework and she hadn't notice. When she saw him, Katherine froze imagining how she must look to him. Like a fifties style dork. A loser.

She tried to scurry back into the kitchen but ended up running into another waitress, Anna and dropping all her food in the process and falling herself. The floor was covered with food and her own uniform was covered with grease and ketchup.

Katherine's lip trembled. She just wanted to curl up and die. Screw being a normal teenager. She lived it for one day. She just wanted to go home and take a bubble bath and snuggle with Cosy.

Elijah raced towards her and started picking up the mess. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "I'm a klutz. You don't have to help, honest."

"I want too." Elijah said. He swiped something from her cheek. Mustard. How sexy. "First day?"

"First time working actually." Katherine admitted as Elijah helped her up. "I know this is way off topic, but can you tutor me this weekend in history?"_ I need something to make this week, less terrible between the Brady Bunch and the recap of Mean Girls I don't know how much I can take._

"I'm actually busy this weekend." He frowned.

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes. "Pretty, pretty please I can't fail!"

"Elena." Pearl said sharply.

"I'll be there in a minute." She snapped as she turned to look back at Elijah.

"How about a week from Saturday?"

Katherine's lips curled into a smirk. "I wouldn't miss it."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Secrets, Secrets

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Secrets, Secrets**

"Mom?" Elena said uncertainly as she and Isobel drove back into the city. She now knew that Katherine Pierce didn't go anywhere without her personalized town car and chauffeur. "Can I ask you something?"

Isobel surprisingly turned away from her phone. "Yes, honey?"

Elena hesitated. "How do you know if a guy likes you?"

There was a surprise look on Isobel's face. It was obvious that Katherine never asked her these kind of questions, Elena didn't blame her, she would never ask Miranda that. Miranda would just probably tell her to focus on her school work.

Elena loved her "mom" but she sometimes wished that they could talk about other things besides college and Elena's achievements. Isobel, her actual mother, but a stranger to her nonetheless seemed a bit more relaxed.

"What do you mean?" she paused. "Damon is not pressuring you to do things that you're not ready for is he? Because some men-"

"No, not Damon," Elena said quickly. "Just guys in general, how do you know if they really like you? That you're not just a fling."

"Well, I really don't have the best experience when it comes to men," Isobel pushed back a dark curl from her face. "But I've learned from my mistakes and from my experience if a guy really likes you he'll try to understand the person that you really are. We tend to be a different person when we're around different kind of people." She mused. "Are you sure that this isn't about Damon? You two seemed to be getting along better today than you have in months,"

"I'm sure." Elena said trying to avoid the blush coating down her cheeks. "I just wanted to hear your opinion."

Isobel seemed pleased. "Just be yourself, Katherine. Be honest with him and with any other guy you date. Believe me in the end, honesty is what counts."

Elena gulped guilty. "Yes, honesty."

* * *

_Factor, 2x+6y+20. Describe the relationship between Daisy and Gatsby in the novel The Great Gatsby in a 500 word essay, who was the fifth president of the United State and list their five greatest achievement in a short essay. _

Katherine closed down her textbook and threw the calculator in the nearest trashcan. Her head was spinning and she still smelled like French fries from work. Katherine knew she wasn't dumb, but it was obvious that she had no clue how to do actual school work.

Even when she had done her G.E.D she had practically bribed and flirted with everyone to get her way. But now she was living her smart sister's life and she guessed that Elena wouldn't be too happy if she flunked out of high school in her first week.

"I need a break." She grumbled as she stood up from the desk, it was only ten' o clock, but she was exhausted and she didn't even have half of her homework done. She got her laptop that was on her bed. A little web searching might be fun.

She typed in her name KATHERINE PIERCE and almost instantly dozens of pictures and blogs appeared along with a few hate blogs and a few parents fearing that Katherine was too "wild" and presenting a bad image to their young daughters.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Parents were so picky. Sometimes Katherine forgot how lucky she was to have Isobel as a mom.

"What are you doing?" Miranda suddenly called sharply.

Katherine flinched and forced a smile. "Hi, mom."

Miranda was standing there in a robe, and holding a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Are you done with your homework? I brought you a snack."

Katherine bit her lip. "Almost. Bonnie recommended this new movie and I was looking for the actress, I heard she was really talented." Yes, she was bragging. Sue her. She deserved a pity party after the crap day she had been having.

"Katherine Pierce." Miranda wrinkled her nose as she stared at the screen. There was a picture of Katherine wearing a short blue dress and high heels. "Now there's a rotten egg."

Katerina's stomach church. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Elena, those child stars are often spoiled rotten. They are paid a ton of money based on their looks alone, they parade around wearing almost nothing. I hate to say it, but its people like her that damage so many young girls like that." Miranda said. "I bet people like Katherine Pierce don't know the meaning of hard work, she probably lives like a spoiled little princess."

Katherine felt her anger growing. This woman, didn't even know her. Ok, so she had done a few bad things in the past, but was it enough to make her a criminal. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

Miranda shook her head. "Those people are no good. Believe me, Elena when you have your own daughter you'll understand. Good night."

Katherine watched as Miranda left. Was is true? Was she really a horrible, selfish person who was only happy when she got whatever she wanted?

* * *

"Hello?" Elena answered her cell phone on the first ring, she had been sitting in the tub, relaxing as the warm water touched her skin. "How was your first day? How was school?"

"How do you think?" Katherine sounded exhausted on the phone. "I never knew you had to know so much for high school. Overall it was pretty good, except for some blond bitch, Rebekah." Katherine decided not to tell Elena about the Elijah deal, she would probably freak and try and convince her to switch back. "How was being Katherine Pierce?"

"It was . . . nice. There were a few complications." Elena mused thinking about the disgusting breakfast and the intense work outs and the fact that she kept messing up her lines. "But generally ok."

"I fell down at work and was covered with greasy food." Katherine suddenly blurted out. "You could have told me you had a job."

Elena winced. "Sorry, I'm sure no one noticed."

"Elena, they laughed." She sighed. "So mainly I have to ask, how was Damon? Or as I like to know him the complete self-absorbed asshole that I have to work with."

Wait, Damon and Katherine hated each other? She bit her lip. "You don't like him?"

"Elena, if I could shove him under a bus I would."

Oh, this was not good.

Elena suddenly grew uncomfortable. "I have to go."

"Ok, bye." Katherine said miserably. "Say goodnight to Cosy for me."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Shopping and No Privacy

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Shopping and No Privacy**

Creak.

Katherine flinched, until she realize that she was alone. Jeremy was out with his friends and Miranda and Grayson were on their "date" night. Though, it still freaked Katherine out being alone in Elena's house. She decided to use this time to ignore her schoolwork and see if she could find anything in the house that might prove that she and Elena were twins separated at birth.

Or at least by Grayson and Isobel.

Katherine looked over her shoulder before she opened the door that lead to the attic. The attic was small and cramped and it was covered with dust bunnies and spider webs. There were large cardboard boxes with black marker written on them that said: decorations, Halloween costumes, old toys.

She frowned as she walked further into the room. In the far corner of the room was a small cardboard box with a black T.

For twins?

She opened the box and found a small stack of yellow papers and photographs. Katherine found a copy of her birth certificate and in the back was Elena's.

_Page 2 of 2_

_Name: Elena Emily Gilbert_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of Birth: June 5__th__, 1997_

_Parents: Isobel and Grayson Gilbert_

_City, State of Birth: Los Angeles, California. The United States of America._

Katherine pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture. This proved that they were twins. At the bottom of the box there was a picture of twin baby girl, newborns by the looks of it. At the bottom someone had scribbled: Katherine and Elena.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Elena opened her brown eyes and stared at a perky blond who was carrying a huge designer purse. "Hurry up, the mall is going to open soon."

"Mall?" Elena stammered. She couldn't believe that she was saying this, but she preferred Tessa over this strange girl who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I knew you would forget, I told you we needed some new cute clothes."

Elena guessed that the loud blond was one of her sister's friends. Elena noticed that the name _Caroline_ was printed in her cell phone case. "Oh, sorry Caroline I totally spaced."

Caroline softened. "That's ok." She went into her closet and tossed her a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Get dressed, I'm going to get some coffee."

Elena grabbed her phone and texted her sister.

**Katherine:** K, who is the blond girl that just came into my room out of nowhere?

**Elena:** Chill, that's Caroline. Don't worry she never asks too many questions just have fun. Got to go.

Frustrated, Elena turned off her phone and started dressing. Elena blinked, wait today was Saturday. Her date with Damon was today, he was returning from his trip. Elena grabbed Katherine's wallet and peered inside there were five credit cards and several one hundred dollars bills inside.

Elena smiled. "Katherine" could totally afford a new outfit.

She dressed in the tight skinny jeans, tank top, and a pair of flats and headed outside. Elena had to pretend to have a good time even if Caroline was the opposite of Bonnie and reminded Elena of a cute parrot.

Caroline put down her cup of coffee. "Ready?"

Elena threw her a nervous smile. "Ready."

"Yay." She clapped her hands together. "Let's shop till we drop."

* * *

"Do you want to buy anything in specific?" Caroline asked as she and Elena browse through the racks. They were in a small store called Minnie where everything seemed to cost twice of what it usually did. Caroline pulled out a silk peach colored dress before she put it back. "Ew."

Elena was shifting through the racks, still in awe that people paid so much money for clothes. Her brown eyes widened as she picked out a light blue sweater for her date, the price tag read $650.

_$650 for a measly sweater?_ That was her first thought, until she remembered that she was Katherine Pierce. She was used to having the best, she probably wasted more on a simple manicure. Katherine had money to burn.

"Yeah," Elena said trying to avoid sounding shy. "I have a date today, I was hoping you could help me pick out a new outfit. It's a dinner date . . . probably something fancy." Damon didn't seem like the type to go to a burger joint.

"Of course." Caroline chirped, she seemed beyond honored. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Elena hesitated. "Damon. Damon Salvatore. The guy I'm working on a movie with."

Caroline gaped, before she pursed her lips. "No way, he's gorgeous, a little too showy for my tastes, but definitely a cutie." She paused. "I thought you couldn't stand him though."

"That was before." Elena said quickly. "We really started to get along, though." Caroline still didn't look convince.

"How about this?" Elena said desperately as she pulled out a long white dress.

That changed Caroline's suspicious. "What are you? Mary Poppins? Let me work my magic."

While she waited for Caroline to shift through the racks of clothes, a seven year old little girl followed by her mother walked towards Elena.

"Miss Katherine." The little girl said as she showed her a glossy movie poster with the title-The Princess and the Thief, a movie that Katherine had starred in last fall. "Can you sign this please? I'm a huge fan!"

"Of course." Elena smiled warmly, that it almost made the little girl faint with happiness. She took the poster. "Do you have a pen?"

"Here." The little girl's mother said as she handed her a black marker. "We're huge fans, you have great talent."

Elena blushed. "Thank you." She bended down so that she was the little girl's height. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Sophie." Sophie blurted out. "You're nicer today, last time you were mean."

"Sophie!" her mother scolded. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I am." Elena said quickly. She knew how Katherine could be even if she had only known her for a few days. "I didn't want to be rude last time, it's just well you know how things can get."

"Of course."

"Here you go, Sophie." Elena handed her back the poster and waved back as Sophie and her mother left.

"There you are." Caroline said as she came in carrying Elena's potential date outfit. "I found the perfect outfit, you and Mr. Blue Eyes are going to love it."

Elena gaped.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Any ideas for Elena's date outfit :)?


	13. A Night to Remember

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**A Night to Remember**

To say that Elena was nervous was an understatement, she herself was surprised that she hadn't fainted dead away by now. How did she, plain, little Elena Gilbert managed to score a date with the handsome Damon Salvatore? True, she was pretending to be her famous sister, but still.

She just hope that she didn't ruin the night by not knowing the answers to questions that Katherine would surely be able to answer.

She looked down at her cell phone, where the address for the restaurant was still showing. Damon had texted her around noon the directions for the restaurant, a quaint little Italian place in north Los Angeles, as well as saying that it would be better for them to drive in separate cars in order not to cause a commotion.

A commotion how? She had wondered until she remembered that "Katherine" and Damon were well known actors, they couldn't just got out in public half of the time.

"Are we almost there?" she asked the driver politely, her long, soft curls adorned her heart shaped face. Caroline had happily arranged Elena's make up since Elena was clumsy when it came to eyeliner and instead of her usual thick, tight curls Caroline had arranged them in soft waves.

Her hair was even starting to make her feel like herself again. Good, she needed a little break from being her sister.

"Here we are, Miss Pierce." The driver said as he opened the door and helped her out.

"Thank you." She stared at the tiny Italian restaurant decorated with bring colored lights as if it were Christmas. Elena's stomach grumbled as she smelled the fresh baked dough and pasta that were coming from inside.

She entered the restaurant, walking nervously, so nervously in fact that she almost bumped into Damon. "Sorry," she blushed, hating herself for doing something stupid already.

"Couldn't wait to have me all to yourself, could you?" Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Damon looked back at her. He was dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt underneath, Elena could see his sharp collarbone under his shirt. He whistled. "You look beautiful, Miss Pierce now how did I get so lucky?"

Elena was dressed in the dress that Caroline had picked out for her. It was a short, strapless midnight blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and had a silver bow around the waist. Her heels were the same midnight blue as the dress and she had one of Katherine's most expensive necklaces around her neck, a diamond necklace. Smaller diamonds adorned her ears and there was barrette in the shape of a rose and covered with little crystals tucked away in her hair.

"Thank you." Elena clutched her small purse in her hands. "You look very handsome as well."

"Ah, shucks you make me blush," he offered his arm. "May I my lady?"

Elena intertwine her arm in Damon's as the waiter walked them toward a private table in the corner of the room. The waiter immediately served them glasses of wine. "On the house." He winked. "Let me know when you're ready."

Elena opened her menu and stared at the menu, everything was in Italian. Literally. The only words that she could recognize were pasta, pizza, and gelato. Did Katherine know Italian? She glance up at Damon and he didn't seem to have trouble reading the menu. "How was London?"

"It was great, cloudy, way too many people, but work is work. Which reminds me, Miss Katherine I got you something." He pulled out a small navy blue bag that Elena hadn't noticed before. "A little souvenir for being so patient."

"What is it?" Elena asked curiously as she grabbed the bag.

"Open it."

Elena eagerly reached inside and pulled out a small, brown teddy bear with a red shirt that had the British flag on it. It white letters inscribed was the name KATHERINE. "It's so cute." She squealed, reminding herself that the bear was supposed to have her sister's name and not hers.

"I'm glad you like it," Damon looked pleased as he reached forward and gently rubbed Elena's hands in between his fingers. "You know if I knew getting along would be this enjoyable I would probably try to have gotten along sooner."

"Well if it's any consolation better late than never," Elena fluttered her eyelashes. "You're funnier that I . . . imagine."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was like?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Shallow I guess." Then she remembered that Katherine wasn't exactly Miss Beauty on the Inside. "Like me, I guess. The fame, the money, it's easy to get caught up in it."

"We're both spoiled," he murmured. "But every once in a while, it's nice to do something normal like this."

"Do you like being normal, like everyone else?"

"Sometimes it's enjoyable. You can't tell me that you haven't at least once thought what it would be like to be normal." Damon said.

Elena squinted. "Loads of times."

A few seconds later the waiter appeared looking unusually flushed. "I'm so sorry to bother you Mr. Salvatore, Miss Pierce but I'm afraid that someone had informed the paparazzi, and they are threatening to come inside-"

Damon cursed and Elena jumped.

He got up and looked at her apologetic. "We have to go."

Elena looked confused. "Now?" they haven't even eaten yet.

"I'm so sorry," Damon apologized as the two of them followed the waiter towards the back door. "But if we don't outrun them now, they will stomp all over us."

Elena nodded. "We can have pizza back at my place."

Damon smiled. "Now you're talking." The waiter opened the back door and Elena was immediately greeted by a several flashing white lights as well as several screams. "Miss Pierce! Miss Pierce! Katherine! Damon! Are you two dating? Is this a secret affair? Miss Pierce are you expecting Damon's child?"

"Crap," Damon gripped her hand. "Come with me, my car is parked over there. Don't let go and don't answer any questions."

Elena nodded as she squeezed Damon's hand tighter as she stumbled across the parking lot in her heels, trying to ignore the screams. She felt Damon helping her inside a dark car and pulling away from the parking lot as fast as he could.

Damon looked at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I wasn't expecting that."

Damon laughed. "Yeah, I'm not used to it either. So pizza back at your place?"

She nodded weakly. "Definitely." She didn't want to see another camera again.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah demanded as soon as she opened the door the following Saturday. Katherine was standing in front of her wearing Elena's sexiest clothes (she really needed to go shopping) which consisted of tight skinny jeans that were brand new, soft, gray boots, and a tight, blue sweater. Her hair was still straight and boring, but she had added a striped headband. She was clutching her AP history textbook to her chest, going for the sexy student look.

Katherine pursed her lips. "Didn't you get the memo? Your brother is tutoring me."

Rebekah's jaw clenched.

Elijah appeared at the doorway, but much to her disappointment simply glanced at her. "Elena, come on in."

"Thank you." She stepped in and eyed Rebekah's yellow blouse. "Nice, Theory right?"

Rebekah seemed surprise that she knew the designer. "Yeah."

"Cute. I love their sweaters." And without a second look back she followed Elijah toward his room for some much needed studying.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Kalijah study date next!


	14. Miss Popularity

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Miss Popularity**

". . . So the 19th amendment gave women the right to vote. Elena, are you getting this?"

"Oh," Katherine was jolted awake by her day dream, or most likely by staring at the cute dimple that Elijah had on his cheek that moved whenever he opened his mouth. "Yeah, 19th amendment very important."

Elijah looked amused. They had been studying for almost one hour and as much as Katherine tried to stir the attention back towards her, Elijah kept bringing it up to boring history. "Are you ok? I never seen you this distracted, you usually beat me at exams."

"Oh, just having an off day." She said as she fluttered her eyelashes. "You're a really good teacher." She said as she pressed her hand against his. Ok, so maybe she was laying it down a bit thick, but for someone so smart Elijah could really be dense.

Elijah didn't seem too noticed. "Glad to hear it. So just practice the amendments they are going to be on the next test." He looked at the clock. "Crap. I need to go, sorry."

"What?" Katherine pouted. "We just started."

"I know but my girlfriend, Hayley insisted on coming over." Elijah looked at her apologetic. "We can study tomorrow."

Girlfriend? He had a girlfriend? And who the hell was Hayley? "That's ok," Katherine said shakily as she grabbed her bag. "I'm busy tomorrow . . . thanks."

* * *

"Who the hell is Hayley Marshall?" that was how Katherine greeted Bonnie the Monday morning after her disappointing study date with Elijah. She scanned the rest of the campus, most of the girls were plain looking and the only one who offered real competition was Rebekah. But come on, that was Elijah's sister.

Bonnie looked up from her laptop and stared at Katherine as if she were the dumbest person alive. "Hayley Marshall the stuck up girl that sits in front of you in English, we've been in the same class with her since first grade, loud voice, mostly hangs out with guys. Seriously, Elena did you fall and hit your head and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not that." Katherine said as she put her book bag down annoyed at Bonnie's superiority. "I had a study date with Elijah during the weekend and it was going great until he mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"Elena, I know you've been crushing on him forever, but you've hardly talk to him, you can't blame him for having a girlfriend."

"Well, I don't like it," Katherine said as she eyed the campus until she barely recognize a dark hair girl from English class surrounded by three other boys. "And please she's no competition."

"You're going to compete against Hayley?" Bonnie stifled a laugh. "Elena, you know I love you, but you're wasting your time."

"That's funny, Bon." Katherine said coldly. "But I don't remember asking for your opinion."

* * *

"Do you want to go shopping with me after school?"

Rebekah looked confused as she closed her locker door. "With you? You hate me." she turned around and left. Katherine noticed that she was wearing an adorable pair of black high heel boots. The girl had style.

"Of course I don't hate you," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I just need a shopping buddy, I'm going to get a makeover," she eyed Rebekah's outfit. "And you do have the best style in this school."

Rebekah looks instantly pleased, she lowered her voice. "I guess I could go shopping with you . . . for a couple of hours at least."

* * *

"No, put that away, no burn it!" Katherine shrieked as she took away a hot pink dress from Rebekah's hands. She hadn't tried it on, but she had complimented on doing.

"What's wrong with it?" Rebekah asked defensively. They were standing in the middle of small boutique called Angel.

"One this color will look dreadful with your skin," Katherine scrunched up her nose. "And two look at the material, it's crap and too loose, you need something tight to show off your curves not hide them or even worse make you look bigger," She handed her a nearby green dress. "Here, try this on. You will look perfect with this."

Rebekah contemplated on the dress as she paused in front of the dressing room. "You know for someone who's getting a makeover, you sure know about clothes more than me."

"I, uh, read a lot." She fibbed. "Fashion magazines."

Rebekah nodded, but looked like she didn't believe her. "You're not that bad, Gilbert I thought you were sort of prissy, but you're actually kind of fun."

* * *

"What on earth?" Miranda frowned as Katherine came in carrying dozens of shiny shopping bags with designer labels plastered all over them. It had been an amazing shopping trip. Thank god that before the switch she had created a fake account under the name Elena Gilbert and transferred some money there.

She would absolutely hate it if she had to spend one more day in faded blue jeans and itchy sweaters.

"Hey, mom." Katherine said briefly as she adjusted her new Dior sunglasses on top of her head. She had coaxed Rebekah to go to the hair salon as well and her hair was no longer a boring straight mess, but full of beachy waves.

"Where have you've been, Matt called he said that you had missed your shift." Miranda asked sharply as she eyed the bags. "You have never missed you shift, Elena especially for shopping. And why would you waste so much hardworking money on this . . . nonsense especially since you have such beautiful clothes. You could be saving it for college-"

"It was just shopping," Katherine snapped growing irritated. "I didn't rob a bank and if you think the clothes I have are beautiful then you seriously need an eye check."

Miranda's lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't like your tone, young lady."

"Well, that makes two of us." Katherine mumbled.

"Go, go to your room." She hissed. "I just don't know why you're being like this, Elena."

* * *

"Ugh!" Katherine let out a growl as she slammed the door of the bedroom and threw her bags of new clothes to the floor while she tumbled into the bed and crushing the pillows with her hands. Seriously, how did Elena not rip her hair out every day?

Her parents were impossible, Katherine felt like she was living in a convent half of the time as if her week hadn't been enough with Elijah telling her that he had a girlfriend. Her phone beeped as she checked it. She had set a goggle alert for the latest news concerning Katherine Pierce.

Wait, there was a new article written in hot pink letters with a blurry photo at the bottom: _The Birth of Datherine! That's right, folks Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore are Hollywood's newest it couple, Saturday night. ._ .

That was it. That was really it. She was going to kill Elena. Really, Damon?

She grabbed her phone and immediately dialed "Katherine's" number. Elena better have a damn good reason.

* * *

Elena was in her bed with Cosy snuggling next to her (the puppy had grown remarkably attached) her hair smelling like a combination of vanilla and cinnamon, with her phone in her lap texting Damon. Even though Damon had left less than an hour ago he had started texting her these cute, quirky "Getting to know you" questions.

**Katherine**: Favorite book?

**Damon**: Gone with the Wind. Favorite movie?

**Katherine:** Titanic.

**Damon**: Seriously, you like that 3 hours snooze fest.

**Katherine:** What's wrong with it?

**Damon**: Oh, wait I remember there's a naked Kate Winslet, never mind : )

Elena was about to answer back when her phone started buzzing, ELENA flashed on her screen. Crap, the news had probably already spread about her and Damon's date if the paparazzi were all over them before it even happened.

With guilt in her stomach she pressed ignored. She knew it was rude, but she didn't want her sister to ruin a perfect evening.

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Wonder Twins

**Chapter Fifteen: **

**Wonder Twins**

"Elena, breakfast!"

Katherine checked her reflection in the mirror and pulled back her now wavy hair behind her ear and admire her reflection and smiled, she was starting to look like her old self finally. She was wearing a short turquoise summer dress, a little white jacket, and designer flats. She had ditched the iron this morning and just blow dried her hair.

She wasn't feeling completely like Katherine, but she wasn't feeling completely like Elena either.

She hopped downstairs where Miranda was just placing a bowl of oatmeal on the table. "What are you wearing?"

Katherine looked down at her dress. "Um, this."

Miranda pursed her lips. "I don't like it, it's too short. Go change."

Katherine stomped her foot. "It's new and it's cute, and I'm not wearing those raggedy jeans anymore."

Miranda and Katherine both glared at each other until Grayson broke the silence. "I think she looks cute."

Katherine shot him a grateful smile as she got a piece of toast. "We better get going." She motioned towards Jeremy. "Don't want to be late."

"What the hell has gotten into you lately?" Jeremy spat as soon as he and Katherine were outside. He looked beyond mad at her.

Katherine took a step back. "You've been so different, you're acting differently, you're talking differently, you're even going shopping and you hate shopping." He said exasperated. "And mom and dad are always fighting because of you now, so do everyone a favor and act like yourself."

* * *

"Morning," Katherine couldn't help but flinch when she heard Bonnie's voice. Seriously, how could her sister stand her, she was clingy, judgmental, and just plain annoying. She wondered why Bonnie didn't get the memo that Katherine wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. She couldn't make it more obvious.

"Morning." Katherine said tensely. She was looking over the campus, searching for Elijah and hoping that he wasn't with Hayley.

Bonnie gaped as she looked at Katherine's short dress. "You're going to get in trouble for wearing such a short dress, you don't normally wear-"

"Bonnie, shut up."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"

"To shut up!" Katherine said her anger getting the best of her and sounded more like herself than her sister. "For the past few days all I've heard you is criticize me nonstop which FYI I don't appreciate."

"I'm just trying to be your friend, Elena!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends." Katherine snapped back.

Bonnie looked shock and her bottom lip wobbled as she glared defiantly at Katherine. She clutched her books to her chest. "Fine, that may be the smartest thing that you have ever said."

Katherine watched Bonnie's retreating figure. "Good riddance."

She focused her eyes back on campus and finally saw Elijah getting out of his car and looking deliciously handsome. Yay. She walked towards him, practailly skipping and putting her book bag to the side so that he could admire her dress (and her not so subtle attempt of showing off her cleavage) she smiled at him. "Good morning, Elijah."

"Good morning, Elena." Elijah greeted her and Katherine noticed much to her disappointment that he didn't seem to notice her new dress or her, um, assets. "You're in a good mood."

"Oh, just excited for Mondays." She pushed her dark hair to the side and fluttered her eyelashes. "I've been meaning to tell you that your tutoring really helped a lot, I really think that it will help with with the test. You're such a good teacher."

Ok, so maybe she was laying it down a bit thick, but Elijah may be cute, but he had no idea when a girl was flirting with him especially since he just kept nodding up and down as if Katherine were his apartment manager.

"There you are." A dark hair girl said exasperated. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She eyed Katherine and raised an eyebrow. "And this is?"

"Elena this is Hayley." Elijah introduce them. "Elena, this is my girlfriend Hayley. Elena is in my history class."

"How sweet." Hayley eyed her dress. "Nice dress."

"Thanks." Katherine shot back, trying not to feel too disappointed "Elijah, I'll see you in class."

* * *

Elena and Damon as "Julie" and "Andrew" were just finishing a scene one of the last few scenes of the movie, standing in the middle of a recreated battle field and wearing hoopskirts, petticoats, and a war uniform. The day was blistering hot, but Elena reminded herself that there were only a handful of scenes left until Elena was completely free and no longer had to say anything in a fake southern accent.

The past few days have been extra hard since they were approaching deadlines and David wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. To say the least Elena had kissed Damon so many times that they were constantly getting her make up retouched.

"And cut!" David said sounding tired, but happy. "And that's a wrap folks, good job. Please head out to your trailers, and we'll see each other bright and early on Monday."

The set broke off into loud chatter once David left, Elena wiped some sweat from her forehead with a tissue. She looked at Damon who was still playing dead on the floor. "You can stop playing dead now, Sergeant Salvatore you survived the war."

"Ouch." Damon winced as he sat up. "So much for a kiss to wake me up." He grinned when he saw Elena blush. "You're different Pierce, I could swear that a few weeks ago you would have stomped all over me."

Elena froze as she started stammering. "Me different, no, not really-"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax, Kat a good different."

Elena didn't even have a few minutes to think about that when her cell phone started ringing. Elena read the screen. Crap, Katherine. She had been ignoring her for a while now.

**Elena:** _Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?_

"Anyone important?" Damon teased. "Should I be jealous?"

Elena shook her head as she pressed ignored. "It's no one."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Sneak Attacks

**Chapter Sixteen: Sneak Attacks**

"Hey, what do you have planned for tomorrow night?" Rebekah asked Katherine Friday afternoon after Katherine had closed her locker door, feeling both depressed and angry. Depressed because she was going to spend the whole weekend trapped in the Gilbert home and angry because her sweet sister hadn't bothered to answer neither her phone calls nor her messages and that every magazine in the country kept going on and on about what a cute couple she and Damon made. Barf.

"Probably painting my nails." She said flatly as she leaned back against the lockers. She was surprised by how quickly she and Rebekah had become friends. Katherine, who was good at reading people had quickly found out that even though Rebekah was the Queen Bee, she was extremely vulnerable, insecure, and desperate for a friend who wouldn't stab her in the back. And sweet, now fashionable "Elena" was perfect best friend material. "Why?"

"Well cancel your plans." Rebekah pursed her lips. "My parents are out of town and Elijah and I are having a party."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Elijah is having a party?"

"Well, no. technically, he doesn't even know that there is a party, but once people are there he won't ask them to leave." Rebekah smiled. "Please say that you'll come."

Elijah will be there at the party that was Katherine first thought. "Sure, count me in."

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Crap. Miranda. Katherine had been hoping to sneak out without her noticing, but thankfully Katherine always had a plan B. She was dressed in the most boring, plain clothes that Elena had in her closet. A pair of faded jeans, converse sneakers, gray sweatshirt, and the dorky glasses that Elena wore when she wasn't wearing contacts.

"To the library." Katherine said innocently and pointed to her book bag that was stuffed with her party clothes. "I have a huge history project due. Is that ok?"

Miranda's face softened. "That's perfect, sweetheart. Do you want me to drive you?"

Katherine shook her head quickly. "I'll walk, I don't mind. I'll be back before the library closes."

Miranda nodded and hesitated before she said. "Elena, sweetheart about what I said a few days ago, I'm sorry. It's just sometimes this whole parenting thing is hard... I mean it's very hard to realize that my babies are all grown up."

Katherine fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for the teen drama, she had to make herself hot for Elijah. This was one of the reasons that Katherine preferred Isobel, neither of them were the warm, fuzzy type. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Wow, Gilbert you look sexy." Rebekah said. Her blond hair was in an up do and she was wearing a short blue dress. "I didn't realize those curves were hidden below your sweaters. Trying to impress someone?"

"Maybe." Katherine said slowly. She didn't really want to tell Rebekah that she had a huge crush on her brother. But even Katherine had to admit that she looked great. Thank God that she had gone shopping. Her dark hair was in perfect curls, her lips were painted a dark pink, and she was wearing a dark green dress than hug every inch of her body.

She was only afraid that she looked so much like Katherine, not Elena. And all though the girls had some different physical attributes, it didn't take an idiot to put two and two together.

"Well, let's go, our future boyfriends await." Rebekah giggled as the two girls headed downstairs. The music was in full swing and Katherine could see that half of the senior class had chosen to attend and were already drinking some of the cheap beer that someone had managed to smuggle in.

"I got to go play the part of hostess." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You sure you will be ok, by yourself?"

Katherine nodded. "I'll see you later." She spotted Elijah standing near the pool, looking out of place. "Hey, stranger why so lonesome?"

Elijah smiled when he saw Katherine. "Hi, Elena. My sister just sprung this whole party thing on me."

"Hayley isn't here?"

He shook his head. "She couldn't make it."

"Good." She blurted out and before she lost her nerve she suddenly kissed him. Katherine was a big fan of the way that the main characters in old movies suddenly kissed and found their hidden love for each other. Katherine had, had such a crappy week that she had kissed Elijah so that something good actually happened. Too bad it was the complete opposite.

Elijah suddenly pulled away looking a combination of horrified and annoyed. "What are you doing Elena? I have a girlfriend."

Katherine gaped and she tried to explain, but not words came out. Instead she watched Elijah walk away. What was wrong with him? She thought. Didn't he know that he had kissed Katherine Pierce? A lot of guys would kill to kiss Katherine.

But of course she wasn't Katherine, she was Elena. Sweet, dorky Elena who would never wear tight dresses and kiss the man that she was completely crushing on, even if said guy could care less about her.

* * *

Everything was spinning. No, wait it was changing colors.

Katherine burst out laughing like a maniac. She was drunk, at least she was coherent to admit that, but if someone asked her to spell her name she knew she would just tumbled forward. After the disastrous kiss, Katherine wanted nothing more than to go home and curse herself for her stupidity, but Rebekah hadn't let her leave even after Kat had given her that lame story about the lie that she had told her mom.

She tried to stand up when she realize that she was lying in the grass, but her feet didn't seem to be working. Through the corner of her eyes she saw Rebekah making out with James, a boy from their history class.

Katherine really wanted to go home, now where were her car keys? Or did she walk?

"Elena?" Elijah asked with concern, all the anger seemed to have evaporated. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She stumbled on her feet. "I just want to go home . . . see my mom." She slurred.

"You can't drive." Elijah sounded horrified. "I'll drive you, you're drunk."

Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but Elijah was already walking her towards his car.

* * *

Katherine was so drunk that she could barely walk to the front door of her house, Elijah was practically carrying her as if making a fool of herself hadn't been enough. Elijah had barely knocked on the door when Miranda answered it.

"Elena, do you have any idea what times it is?" she snapped. "It's past midnight, where have you've been?"

Katherine burst into loud giggles as she pointed towards Miranda's rollers on her hair. "Wow, you hair is covered with worms, funny pink worms."

Elijah shifted uncomfortably.

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"Like a kite. Opps, no that's when you're high." Katherine stumbled inside.

"What's going on?" Grayson frowned coming down the stairs.

"Elena was at a party, she had too much to drink. I brought her home." Elijah offered.

"Thank you, err-"

"Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson, sir." Elijah said politely. "Good night."

Miranda closed the door and both adults stared at Katherine who seemed to be starting to dance by herself. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," Grayson said firmly. "Where we you? You lied to your mother-"

"Kind of stupid for you to preach honesty, wouldn't you say." Katherine rummage a hand through her dark hair. "I mean I've been lied to my entire life . . . I mean I have a right to know that I have a twin . . . even a nerdy twin. But even though I'm Katherine you lied. You lied to me."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. I Feel So Good

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**I Feel So Good**

"I'm not sure about this, Caroline," Elena nervously tugged the hem of her hot pink dress that Caroline had practically forced her to wear. Elena had agreed to go clubbing with her, after realizing that Katherine probably did it all the time, but now she was seriously regretting it. She didn't know what to do. What she supposed to dance? Drink? Flirt? What did Katherine even do?

They were standing in front of a black and silver nightclub called The Raven and there were dozens of people already trying to get inside.

"Oh, come on Pierce, live a little," Caroline rolled her eyes as she practically dragged Elena towards the front of the line. "It will be fun, I promise." She said as the bouncer let them in.

The inside of the club was equally dark and it was crowded with people. "Oh there's Lisa," Caroline cooed motioning to the red hair girl in front of her. "I'm going to go say hi, be right back."

While she waited for Caroline, Elena looked at her surroundings. Everyone looked the same girls in tight dresses and boys with handsome looks. Her gaze froze on a particular male with blue eyes that was dancing dangerously close with a blond hair girl. Damon.

Elena felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Damon dance with the girl. She didn't know why, but the sight made her so angry. Worse, Damon seemed to actually enjoy it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Elena clutched her bag. "I just need a drink."

* * *

"Wow, Kat, chill with the drinks," Caroline said as she pushed back the nearly empty pink glass away from Elena. "That's like your fifth drink in less than ten minutes."

Elena shrugged and rolled back her shoulders. "Come on, Caroline live a little. You were the one that wanted me to enjoy the party. Besides these pink drinks are so good and so cute."

Elena had never tried a Cosmo, heck she never tried any alcoholic beverage other than a tiny sip of champagne at her aunt's wedding. She quickly found out what she had been missing out on. The Cosmos that the waiter kept slipping her for free, were so good and so sweet.

They helped her feel relaxed and it was the only thing that helped her keep her mind off the way that Damon was dancing with all the other girls. In his defense Damon hadn't even seen Elena, but that didn't make it hurt less.

Elena's eyes watered as she remember the way that Damon had dance, swinging his hips back and forth while the blond girl smiled at him seductively. Even if Damon did ask her to dance she would probably make a fool of herself. Besides it wasn't like she and Damon were dating, he had been very nice to her, but that was it. She had no right to be jealous. Then why did she feel like ripping the blond's head off?

"I need to go to the bathroom," Elena said clumsily as she stood up. The alcohol had made her head feel fuzzy and everything seem to be spinning. She clutched the table, even her feet seemed to be wobbling.

"Katherine," Damon said as he approached them unexpectedly. "I had no idea you were here. Hi, Caroline."

"Hi," Caroline said tensely. It was obvious that she was silently blaming him for her friend's behavior.

"I need to go." Elena said dryly.

Damon frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Elena replied pathetically. She squinted. "Is that the guy from Fast and Furious, I love him!"

Damon gripped her wrist. "Yeah, I'm taking you home."

"Why don't you go back to Barbie?"

"Who?"

"You know blond hair, pretty blue eyes."

Damon laughed "Oh, Sandy. Don't mind her, she dances with everyone both guys and girls. It's her job to keep the party going."

Suddenly, Elena felt stupid for being so obviously jealous. "Can you take me home?" she really did not want to spit out any more stupid things.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Elena was sleeping against Damon's shoulder, there was slight drool at the corner of her lips. Damon would have thought it was cute if she wasn't completely intoxicated. Oh, who was he kidding? It was still fucking adorable. Who knew that Katherine Pierce actually had a soft side? Damon was surprised that she was actually human.

Damon's driver had taken them to her apartment since Damon didn't really want to leave her alone in the backseat by herself.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Damon said as he grabbed her by the waist and helped her up. Elena mumbled something incoherent as she took of her heels and walked barefoot out of the car, Damon's hands still on her waist.

She grinned goofily at the stars. "Pretty stars."

Damon looked at her quizzically, Katherine hated nature. He tightened his grip around her waist more firmly. "Yeah, you're definitely drunk. Come on."

Once they reached the inside of her apartment, Elena raised her arms. "Carry me!"

Smirking slightly Damon grabbed her bridal style and placed her on the bed. "Here you go Princess Katherine."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep calling me Katherine?"

"Maybe because that's your name."

She shook her head, it was hurting. "No, it isn't its Elena, Katherine is my twin though she's pretending to be me now, I think. We switched, you know like the parent trap. She wanted to be a boring girl and I got to be famous."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, feeling like an idiot. The girl was drunk, drunk people said stupid things, but Katherine or Elena looked pretty serious.

Elena rummage a hand through her dark hair and said impatiently, "We switched! Duh! My name is Elena, Katherine is probably studying for my history test or something. Neither of us knew we had a twin." She rested her head on her pillow. "I'm tired, Damon."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

So both twins spilled their drunk secrets, thanks for your reviews :)


	18. The Morning After

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**The Morning After**

"Get up!" Miranda pulled the covers off of a sleeping Katherine the next morning. "You're late for work, Matt just called."

"I don't want to go." She mumbled as she reached for the blanket again. How much had she drunk last night? She felt like someone had hit her on the head with a brick.

"Too bad you're going." Miranda hissed. "And we're going to have a long discussion after work, Elena. I honestly don't know what has gotten into you, you're ditching work, you stop being friends with Bonnie, and then you come home drunk sprouting nonsense about you non existing twin Katherine!"

Katherine froze. "What?" She couldn't have been that's stupid could she?

"Last night when you were drunk from some party," Miranda said coldly. "You called your father a liar and then you started telling this ridiculous story about you having a twin named Katherine and you switching places."

Katherine felt her heartbeat lower. Great, at least her parents didn't believe her.

"Now get dress." Miranda said stiffly. "I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

"Morning." Matt trailed off when he saw Katherine stumbled into the Grill half an hour later not even in uniform, but instead just in jeans and an old sweatshirt that she had found in Elena's closet. Her hair was a frizzy mess even in a ponytail and there were ever dark smudges of mascara underneath her eyes. For the first time in her life, Katherine Pierce could care less about how she looked.

She had a huge hangover, Elijah hated her, and she had told Elena's parents the truth (which thankfully, they didn't believe) so sue her if she didn't want to look beautiful for one day.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks, what every woman wants to hear." Her bottom lip quivered as she sat in a bar stool. "Pearl isn't here is she?"

Matt shook his head. "But you're hanging by a loose thread Elena, she's threatening to fire you."

"I don't care." Katherine buried her head in the arms.

"But don't you need the money to pay for college?" Matt asked. "You were really pumped up for Yale."

Katherine ignored the question. "Matt, can I ask you something? If another girl kissed you even though you had a girlfriend would you be mad?"

"Hell yeah."

Katherine sighed. "Not the answer I was expecting."

"Does this have something to do with Elijah?" Matt asked. Great, she was so obvious about her crush that even Matt had a chance to notice.

"Maybe." Katherine sighed. "I screwed up, bad and now I don't even know how to fix it. He will probably never talk to me again."

"You want my advice?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Talk to him, explain, apologize. Elijah is a nice guy, he'll understand. Just take some time off from each other."

"Thanks." Katherine moodily replied. The two things she didn't have time and forgiveness.

"Hey, that man has been staring at you ever since you came in. Do you know him?"

Katherine turned around, but only saw an empty table. "What man?"

"I don't know." He said. "He just ran out. Weird."

* * *

Damon opened his eyes when Katherine's fluffy dog kept licking his nose. "No, Cosy get off." He pushed the puppy away and stared at the empty bedroom. He had decided to stay the night to make sure that Katherine didn't hurl herself out of the window.

Damon heard the shower running. For some strange reason he couldn't get what Katherine had said last night out of his mind. It sounded like something Katherine would have done, it even sounded like the truth.

"Katherine, sweetie!"

Damon froze. Crap, Isobel. He really didn't want to explain what he was doing in Katherine's bedroom. He looked around for places to hide, but he couldn't find anything. Under the bed was too small for him and the closet was stuffed with clothes. That only left the bathroom.

Damon barged in as soon as Elena was getting out of the shower and was barley wrapping a towel around her. She opened her mouth to scream, but Damon quickly wrapped a hand around it.

"Honey, you in there?" Isobel asked.

"Yeah, mom." Elena managed to say.

"I left your schedule on the kitchen counter, I'm heading out to breakfast with that handsome photography fellow, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Elena mumbled before stomping on Damon's foot. "That was for coming in, uninvited."

* * *

"So it's any of it true?" Damon asked once he knew that they were completely alone. Isobel had left and Elena had just exited the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Cosy was jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. "What you said last night, after I brought you home. It sounded like the truth."

"I was drunk." Elena replied.

"And drunk people sometimes tell the truth." Damon retorted as he sat at the edge of her bed. "It would explain a few things other than you got a personality makeover which I sincerely doubt."

"What makes you so sure?" Elena asked as she folded the towel neatly.

"That," Damon said with a smirk on his face. "As soon as I said personality makeover Katherine would have ripped my eyeballs out and Katherine would have just dropped the towel on the floor and wait for the maid to clean it up. You just showed me that you're not really, Katherine."

Elena flushed. "I guess I am pretty bad pretending to be her."

Damon shrugged. "You were decent at first. So what are you an alien?"

Elena laughed feeling relaxed. Damon was so causal about it, like he knew about it from the beginning. "Close enough. I'm her twin, my name is Elena Gilbert, and Katherine is my twin sister."

"Katherine never mentioned having a twin."

"That's because she didn't know and neither did I. We both meet at a party a few weeks ago. Grayson my father is our father and Isobel is our mother. We grew up in different households. Me as a normal girl and she as a superstar." She explained. "Katherine suggested that we switched lives, to see what the other person's life was like."

Damon snorted. "Of course she did. That's such a Katherine thing to do."

"Don't." Elena scolded. "Don't be mean. Katherine just wanted to know what it was like to be normal."

"Katherine Pierce doesn't like to be normal."

"Maybe you don't know her."

"And you do?"

Elena shrugged. "I just feel that she wanted to experience things that she never got to experience. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt." She looked at him strangely. "Do you even believe me?"

"Yes." Damon sounded surprise. "It's weird, but surprisingly believable. I was wondering why Katherine was suddenly becoming likeable."

Elena bit her lip. "Look, if you're mad and you hate me, I completely understand-"

"I don't hate you, Elena." Damon interrupted her as he pushed a piece of dark hair from her face. "In fact I don't think I've found a more likeable person than you, Elena Gilbert."

Elena giggled and her cell phone started ringing. She had one new text message.

**Unknown Caller:** _I know your secret._

Elena stared at the phone and the message kept staring back.

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

So Damon knows now :)


	19. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**From Bad to Worse**

"Elena?"

Katherine flinched when she heard Grayson's voice. She had been avoiding Grayson for days now and she had a feeling that Grayson had been doing the same. Miranda might be clueless about the whole twin thing, but Katherine was sure that Grayson was not.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Katherine said in her most innocent voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"To Rebekah's." Katherine lied, in truth she was going to meet Elena who had finally decided on answering her phone calls. Katherine was already bracing herself for the worse. "I forgot my sweater there."

Grayson nodded. There was an awkward silence. "Elena, sweetie you know you can talk to me about anything right? You know I will be completely honest with you."

_Yeah, right_. "Sure, Dad."

"It's just," Grayson hesitated. "Sometimes parents do things that they think it's right for their children . . . but it might not be. You understand right?"

* * *

Katherine entered a small café located about half an hour from where Elena lived. She didn't mind the long drive as long as it was secluded and they wouldn't be found. Katherine could hardly recognize her sister at first because she looked well, like her.

Elena's hair wasn't as curly or as bouncy as Katherine's, but it was still pretty wavy. She was wearing a white blouse with a little ribbon at the chest and dark blue skinny jeans. She was even spouting white heels with a little kitten heel.

The person next to her, she was not so happy about seeing.

"What is he doing here?" she scowled pointing an index finger to Damon. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Elena's guilty expression gave her away. "Sorry."

Katherine muttered something under her breath while Damon gave her a protective squeeze that only pissed Katherine even more.

"Looking good, kitty kat." Damon said smirking at Katherine's own brown hair that was in a messy ponytail.

Katherine flushed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Damon knows, fantastic. Now leave I need to talk to my sister alone."

Damon rolled his eyes as he exited the café and inched his head forward telling Elena that he would be waiting in the car. Katherine slid into the opposing chair and Elena started apologizing.

"Sorry," she peeped. "I got drunk and Damon sort of starting putting the pieces together-he won't tell anyone."

"I know he won't or I will destroy him." Katherine snorted before she softened a bit. "Besides you're not the only one who has screwed up, I kind of told Grayson and Miranda, accidently of course."

Elena paled. "What?"

"They didn't believe me." Katherine said quickly. "I got drunk at a party and I probably said lots of gibberish. They thought it was drunk talk."

"But I never get invited to parties." Elena said dumb folded.

Katherine re tied her ponytail. "Well, the new Elena does. How has the life of Katherine Pierce suited you?"

"Well, your clothes are tight and your heels are uncomfortable." She said. "The paparazzi is annoying, the movie is done and I think I did a pretty good job on it. But it hasn't been that bad." She said thinking of Damon. "But I don't think anyone has suspected anything. Cosy is good too."

"Good." Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God Elena was the responsible one.

"Now me." Elena said eagerly. "How's Jeremy? And Bonnie? How are things at The Grill? How are my grades, I know my AP classes are hard to keep up-but I really need good grades to get into college and the job at the Grill is annoying but college is expensive-" she trailed off. "Please just tell me you're trying."

Katherine froze. Crap. She had been too busy flirting with Elijah, shopping with Rebekah, and figuring out this whole twin thing that she had kind of forgotten that Elena had her responsibilities too.

Honestly, Katherine had tried at the beginning, but she had lost interest rather quickly. Katherine felt sort of guilty facing her sister, who had at least tried while Katherine had made a hurricane out of things. How was she supposed to tell Elena that she and Bonnie were no longer friends, that her former enemy was now her best friend, that she almost got fired, and that she hadn't passed a test or done any homework in weeks?

She bit her lip. "Oh, everything is just perfect."

* * *

"In-N-Out Burgers?" Elena question as she looked at the neon yellow sign in front of the white and red drive through restaurant where dozens of cars were already parked outside.

"You're kidding." Damon said with mocked shocked. "You have lived in California your whole life and you have never gone to In-N-Out. You've missed out, Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you show me. I've been living on Katherine's kiwi shakes and dirt tasting granola bars for weeks. I would beg for actual food."

"Actual food coming up." Damon said into the intercom. "Two double cheeseburgers, two vanilla shakes, and an order of animal fries please."

Once they got their food (after being squealed at by the drive though cashier) Damon parked the car a few feet away from the crowd so that they could eat in peace. Elena grabbed her burger hungrily feeling like she could eat the whole thing in three bites. It felt so good to eat carbs again. She took a bite and was instantly greeted with the taste of juicy meat and warm bread.

"Good, huh?" Damon said noticing her bliss expression. "And you haven't tried the shakes yet."

"What are animal fries?" Elena said pointing to the fries that didn't really look like fries. She felt more relaxed now that Damon knew her secret. She didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or acting perfectly ladylike like Katherine who would never eat at a drive through.

"These my dear lady, are French fries topped with melty cheese, grilled onions, and Thousand Island dressing." He offered her the fries and Elena took one.

"Yummy." She smiled. I'm in Heaven."

"You have a little something," Damon pointed to the side of her lip.

Elena blushed and furiously tried to scrub it away.

"No, I got it." He said using his thumb to wipe away the small amount of dressing. Their eyes meet. A warm, chocolate brown and a solid blue and before they noticed their lips were meeting, their eyes never completely leaving each other.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! By the way guys, if you guys ever go to California (where I live) be sure to try In-N-Out Burgers in my opinion they are one of the tastiest burgers I've ever tasted and at a great price : )

**SuckerforDelena**-I've never seen The Lying Games actually, I have read the books but the books are more murder/mystery/crime. I actually got inspire by watching the Lindsay Lohan movie-The Parent Trap.


	20. Me, Glorious Me!

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Me, Glorious Me!**

"Come on," Caroline whined as she sat at the edge of Katherine's bed and grabbed an overexcited Cosy who immediately started licking her face. "What's taking you so long?"

"Almost there, Care." Elena said trying to hide her annoyance as she ran a brush though her wet hair in the bathroom. Her long hair might be pretty, but it got tangled very easily and it didn't help that Caroline was very impatient.

While waiting for her, Caroline started pacing around the room. She had been looking though her friend's makeup case for some lip gloss when she accidently knocked over a pink journal that had been sitting near the edge of the vanity table.

Cursing, under her breath she bend over to pick up the open journal, her blue eyes settling on the open entry. It was the entry that Elena had wrote about when she and Katherine had switched.

Caroline grasped the journal as her eyes kept hungrily reading. "No way."

"Care, can you pass me my shoes-"Elena froze as she opened the door and saw Caroline reading her journal, she went towards her and snatched it away. "Hey, that's private."

But Caroline didn't look embarrassed, she just took a step back and looked at Elena with big wounded eyes. "You're not Katherine." She took a deep breath. "I knew there was something wrong, Katherine would never be this . . . nice."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this mess, she grasped Caroline's hand feeling like an idiot. How could she had left that stupid journal lying around? What if Isobel had found it? "Caroline, you need to promise me not to say anything to anybody." Her brown eyes widened. "Please, no one can know."

Caroline gulped. "Katherine has a twin?"

She nodded. "I'm her twin, I'm Elena."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why isn't it announce in the press?"

"Because Katherine and I only found out ourselves." Elena lowered her voice. "Our parents kept it a secret, we don't know why. But please, promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Caroline wiggled out of Elena's grip. "So, Elena why did you and Katherine switch?"

Elena shrugged. "Katherine wanted to try living like a normal high school student."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Katherine hates normal."

Elena forced a giggle.

"Does Katherine know that you're dating Damon? She hates Damon." She eyed her. "And with good reason."

"Yes, she knows." Elena finished curtly, suddenly sprouting at Damon's defense. "And she's fine with it." She lied.

* * *

"Darling," Isobel came to Katherine's apartment later that night and kissed her on the cheek, her dark eyes never leaving her phone. "I have wonderful news."

"Oh?" Elena looked up mildly interested as she scratched Cosy behind the ears.

It still amaze Elena that Isobel treated her seventeen year old daughter as if she were twenty one and as if she were a client. She paid more attention to her phone and Katherine's publicity than her own daughter. No wonder Katherine had been craving a normal life, most of the time Elena only had Cosy and the doorman to talk too. It didn't help that Damon was in New York right now doing a photo shoot for a men's cologne.

"Guess who just became the new face for Pink Hearts Lingerie?"

Elena gave her a confused look.

"You silly!" Isobel said exasperated. "Rudy, the designer saw some of your old magazine covers and he simply fell in love with your face. He sending a contract right now as we speak, by this time next week you photo will be plastered everywhere!"

"Wait, I need to take pictures?"

"Of course." Isobel looked surprised. "You're selling stuff, dearie that's the whole point. Rudy wanted someone sexy, young, and seductive."

A huge lump settled in Elena's throat. "Great."

Now she only needed to learn how to be sexy and seductive.

* * *

"Elena,"

Katherine looked up from the math homework she had been trying to do for the past twenty minutes, but she couldn't seem to cram the equations inside her head. "Yeah?"

Miranda leaned against the doorway. "I want you to invite Elijah to dinner. That nice, young man that brought you home when you were . . . unable to by yourself."

Katherine flushed. "Why?"

"He seems like a nice boy, me and your father just want to get to know him." There was no room for arguing with Miranda's tone. "Yes, I think Sunday dinner will be perfect."

* * *

"Just tell him," Rebekah hissed the following morning before school. The two girls had been standing at Rebekah's locker pretending to be fixing their hair, while in reality Katherine was looking over her shoulder to see if Elijah had finished his conversation with his friend.

"I can't." Katherine hissed at her "He already thinks I'm a slutty weirdo."

Katherine had told Rebekah about the fact that Miranda wanted to invite Elijah to dinner since he had been her "savior" the night that she had gotten drunk and Rebekah had been sympathetic.

"Just go." Rebekah pushed her blond hair from her face. "Believe me you can't freak my brother even more and besides he didn't tell Hayley that you kissed him."

"Thanks for the support." Katherine rolled her eyes as she forced herself to go towards Elijah.

"I'll see you later." Elijah mumbled to his fiend as he turned towards his locker.

"Elijah, wait." Katherine blurted out. "I know you're mad, but please just hear me out-"

Elijah hesitated.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I shouldn't have kissed you . . . I was dumb and drunk and-"Come to think of it, she hadn't been drunk when she had kissed him, maybe she was going crazy.

Elijah softened. "Thank you for apologizing and if you wouldn't mind can this stay between us?"

Katherine blushed as she furiously nodded. "Also, I know I'm in no position to be asking you for favors, but my mom wants you to come to dinner." Elijah looked confused. "For driving me home, the night I was drunk. Can you please come?"

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thanks for your reviews!


	21. Detectives Pierce and Gilbert

**Chapter Twenty One: **

**Detectives Pierce and Gilbert**

Elena wished that she was standing in anywhere else, but here.

Heck, she wished she was wearing anything else other than this, heck she couldn't even count this as clothes. Especially since, Isobel kept reminding her that it wasn't clothes, it wasn't even underwear- it was lingerie.

As if the rest of her week hadn't been bad enough with yet another person finding out about the switch, but now Elena had to do this ridiculous photo shoot on Sunday morning.

The owner/ designer of Pink Hearts, Rudy Hopkins had insisted that "Katherine" do the photo shoot today because he wanted her pictures splattered in sexy lingerie by early the next week.

So on Sunday morning instead of cuddling next to Cosy and ordering breakfast in bed, Elena was dressed in a pair of frilly white panties with a little pink bow at the middle and a white push up bra with the same pink bow. The stylist had done her hair in big, fat curls and had added the signature pink bow on top of her head.

Elena felt very uncomfortable in the underwear, it might be pretty but the frills and lace were uncomfortable, not to mention that the photographer seemed to have already worked with Katherine and seemed to have a feeling that Elena was not her sister.

"Cut." Mark, the photographer said impatiently. They had been doing the shoot for at least forty five minutes and he hadn't been satisfied with one single picture.

Elena blushed and froze in her seat trying to keep the tears from spilling. It wasn't her fault, she had no idea how to model, and couldn't they just cut her a break? But of course she couldn't say this to Mark. "Sorry."

Mark ran a hand through his dark hair and said impatiently. "Love, your selling stuff. This picture is supposed to make all the girls around the world want to be you, to buy the stuff that you're selling. So give me more sex kitten and less of sweet lamb, ok?"

Elena nodded, determined to get it right.

Mark seemed satisfied. "Ok, roll back your shoulders, pout." Elena did as she was told. "Ok, don't move. . .put your hands on your hips. . .confidence. . .Marlene, push Kat's hair to the side that's it. . .sexy wink . .Ok, good girl. . ."

Elena hadn't felt confident, like she had down during filming, but she felt more relaxed and it helped that Mark was giving her instructions. She even managed to smile during one photo as Mark kept clicking away.

"All right, we're done." He said, looking relieved. "It wasn't fabulous, Pierce but it was descent. Loosen up, you're not usually like this."

Elena mumbled an apology as she hurried to her dressing room to change into something more comfortable. Isobel was waiting for her in the dressing room with her cell phone glued to her ear. She hung up when she saw Elena. "You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with. Michael Davis. The designer and this year the director of the Black and White Fashion show in Los Angeles and guess who he had asked to model his one of a kind dress for him?"

Elena felt her heart fall. "Katherine?"

"Yes, you silly." Isobel frowned. "I thought you would be more excited for this, Katherine. You love Michael Davis designs. I already agreed."

"Who are those from?" she said eyeing the vase full of red roses that hadn't been there before.

"Someone tall, dark, and handsome." Damon smirked as he came into the room. "I'm back."

"Damon!" she choked out, realizing how happy she was to see him. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring that she was still in her lingerie. "When did you get back?"

"Last night, I wanted to surprise you." He smirked. "Nice clothes."

Elena blushed.

Isobel stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

Once they were alone, Elena kissed Damon. "I'm so glad that you're here. I missed you. How was New York?"

"Boring," he said as he pushed her dark hair from her face. He kissed her again. "That's why I'm glad that I'm back."

* * *

Katherine usually loved Sunday dinners, because it was the night that Miranda cooked all of her favorite foods that would probably cause Isobel a heart attack if she knew that they had even touched Katherine's lips.

But on this particular Sunday, even plates filled with Miranda's special fried chicken and mashed potatoes couldn't make her happy. She couldn't believe that she was having Sunday dinner with Elijah and her parents. Thankfully, Jeremy had other things to do.

Still, that didn't make the situation any less awkward. Especially with her dad asking questions about every little topic of conversation. Katherine just wanted to crawl under the table and die, but unlike her Elijah was actually handling the whole situation with grace.

"So Elijah what are your plans for after high school?" Grayson asked.

Katherine fought the urge to roll her eyes. That was the third question Grayson had asked about school.

"I want to go to UCLA." Elijah told him as he put his fork down. "Maybe study medicine."

"Oh, that's nice. And from where do you know Elena?" Miranda mused.

Elijah looked at Katherine. "We're in the same, history class together."

"Yeah, he uh," Katherine played with her food. She hadn't eaten much. "Helped me study. He's a really good guy and is really good with like, dates and stuff."

* * *

"I'm sorry for the interrogation at dinner." Katherine blurted out as soon as she and Elijah were standing outside of Elena's house. The topics had continued from simple questions to full on embarrassing moments. "They are usually not this embarrassing."

She got it that her parents were overprotective, but Elijah was her classmate, not a criminal.

Much to her relief, Elijah actually looked amused. "Don't worry about it. I liked your parents."

"Did you?" she blurted out. "Thanks for coming though, it was a pretty big thing to ask . . . after everything."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he kissed her forehead. "See you at school tomorrow."

Katherine nodded weakly as she watched him walk away. Her fingers went towards where he had kissed her forehead. No guy had ever kissed her forehead like that. It was strangely old fashion.

Click.

Katherine flinched as she looked around. "Who's there?" she turned around hoping to see someone, but it was empty.

But Katherine was sure about one thing. That was definitely a camera.

* * *

"Katherine, will you please stop trembling," Elena hated herself for snapping at her sister, especially when her twin looked so freaked out. They were sitting in the swings at the empty park near Elena's house after Katherine practically demanded Elena to be there. "Take deep breaths."

"I can't." Katherine snapped. "Someone saw us, saw Elijah kissing me-"

"Elijah kissed you?" Elena interrupted.

"It was on the forehead, very PG." Katherine interrupted. "The point is someone saw us, Elena. They were probably hiding in the bushes or something, why would someone wait outside to take pictures of you-"

"Unless, they know about the switch." Elena finished for her as she digged her phone out of her pocket and showed it to her. "Look, I got this a few days ago."

Katherine read the text message. "And you didn't bother telling me this until now?"

"Ok, maybe someone knows about the switch, about us." Elena tried to calm down her voice. "That's no reason to panic."

"No reason?" Katherine snapped back. "My whole career is on the line-"

"Well, my whole future is on the line," Elena snapped back. "I doubt colleges would be too impress if my famous sister pretended to be me just when I was about to graduate."

Katherine closed her mouth shut. "Fair point." She eyed her sister. "So what do we do?"

Elena looked at her feet. "We switch. It's the only thing we can do. We can't keep risking it."

Katherine looked disappointed. "So . . . next week?"

Elena nodded. She wouldn't mind leaving Katherine's difficult career behind, but there was only one problem once they switched back. Damon. What was she supposed to do with him? "Yes, we switch next week."

They heard a car pull hastily out of the driveway. Katherine and Elena looked up and saw a car drive hastily away. Katherine turned to Elena. "How long had that car been there?"

Elena frowned. "It parked next to me," her face paled. "You don't think-"

"That has been the person that has been following us. We just missed him or her."

* * *

"Did you ever want to have twins, Daddy?" Katherine asked innocently that night when her mother was out and only she and her father were at home.

Grayson practically flinched in his chair and put down his newspaper. He didn't answer for a moment, but instead turned his head sharply towards Katherine. "What did you say?"

"Twins." Katherine said. "Did you ever want to have twins? Maybe twin girls, you know like Mary Kate and Ashley?"

"No." Grayson said sharply. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "It was just a question." She narrowed her eyes. "I just thought it would be cool to have a twin wouldn't you?"

"No," Grayson said sharply. "And don't you have homework or something? I'm busy Elena, I don't have time for ridiculous questions."

* * *

Katherine had a feeling that the more she was in "Elena's shoes" the more pathetic she was becoming. It was the Monday following the dinner after Miranda and Grayson had given Elijah the third degree and she couldn't believe how anxious she was about finding him.

So far Elijah was nowhere in sight.

He has a girlfriend, Katherine. She reminded herself. He wants nothing to do with you.

"Have you heard the great news?" Rebekah asked as she practically slammed the locker door against Katherine's face.

"What great news?"

"Hayley dumped Elijah." There was a radiant smile on her face. "Over the phone. How tacky is that?"

"You're happy?" Katherine asked confused.

"Of course." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I never really liked Hayley, at least for my brother. So what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" Katherine asked confused.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Come on, Elena don't pretend you hadn't had a crush on my brother in forever and lately you have become so obvious that I surprise he hasn't noticed. Just ask him out."

"I can't ask him out." Katherine said. Guys normally asked her out.

"Come on," Rebekah gave her a slight push. "Don't be a coward. Just take him out to ice cream or something. You'll never know until you try."

-End of Chapter Twenty One-


	22. Love and Hate

**Chapter Twenty Two: Love and Hate**

"We need to talk." Elena said as she faced Damon who was petting Cosy. She had no idea how she was going to bring this up, especially since she didn't want to mention the whole stalking thing to Damon.

"Oh, you have your serious face." Damon joked. But then he frowned when Elena didn't laugh. "What's wrong?"

Elena hesitated. "Katherine and I decided to switch back next week."

Damon sat up alarmed, "So soon? I thought you were going to keep the switch for a couple of weeks."

Elena lowered her eyes. "It's too risky, besides I have finals coming up and prom." She trailed off. "I can't live my sister's life forever and that includes you."

Damon looked offended. "Katherine doesn't owe me."

"No, but your part of her world." Elena sighed. "You're rich and famous and I'm just a normal, boring-"

"Hey, listen to me," Damon said as he pressed a hand on her cheek. "You're not boring and you're definably not normal. You're a special girl, Elena Gilbert not to mention kind and funny."

Elena's eyes watered, no one had ever said such nice things to her. "Thank you. But I've made my decision Damon, once we switch back we can't see each other again. Katherine wont-"

"Katherine." Damon said flatly. "That's what you're really worried about right, Katherine. Elena, why do you care so much about what your sister thinks, she's been nothing but crap to you ever since you meet her-"

"But she is still my sister." Elena snapped back. "And I know she has her bad traits, but I do too, and it's not just about Katherine, Damon it's about us. We come from two different worlds, I'm going to college next year out East and you're going to be here making movies. Us, we-we never had a chance."

* * *

"You brought me to an ice cream shop?" Elijah said looking up at the old fashion ice cream parlor that had just opened in town.

Katherine mumbled. "Yeah." She had thought the idea was cute, but suddenly it just felt very dumb and immature, besides this wasn't a date. It was just a friendly outing with ice cream. "The ice cream is really good."

"All right, we'll let's try it." Elijah pushed the door open as they entered the old fashion ice cream parlor. It was a small place with a large chalkboard listing the flavors.

"What can I get you?" a smiling woman asked.

Katherine looked at the chalkboard. "I'll have the cookies and cream in a cup please."

Elijah studied the menu. "And I'll have the chocolate chip, but in a cone."

"That will be five dollars and ninety two cents, please."

Katherine pulled out her wallet, but Elijah immediately pulled out some money and handed it to the cashier. "I was going to pay." Katherine fumbled. "I was the one that invited you."

"My treat." Elijah shrugged as he took a lick of his chocolate chip ice cream.

* * *

"You don't have to walk me home." Katherine said towards Elijah as she scraped the remaining ice cream from her small bowl. "I can walk by myself perfectly."

"I know." Elijah mused. "By my house it's not that far from here, besides I don't mind walking you home."

"Aren't you a perfect gentleman?" Katherine teased him, though in reality her heart was fluttering at the prospect of walking so close to a newly single, Elijah. Sure, the closest that they had come to dating was ice cream, but it still counted right?

"I try." He smirked as he stopped in front of Elena's house. "Listen, maybe some other day we can go someplace else? Maybe the amusement park?"

Katherine flushed. "I would love that. Thanks for the ice cream, it was supposed to be my treat though."

"Well, like you said, I'm always the gentleman." He hesitated before he quickly kissed her cheek. "Bye, Elena."

* * *

"You look happy." Rebekah said as he slammed her locker door shut the next morning and saw Katherine practically bouncing her away. "I assume its good news."

"More than good news, its fabulous news-"

"Save it," Rebekah raised her palm in mock protest. "If it's between you and my brother, I really don't want to hear it. The prospect of you two dating is as weird as it is."

Katherine pouted. "Fine, be a spoil sport. Why is Hayley's coming here?"

The brunette was approaching them with a grumpy look on her face, without saying anything she passed by Rebekah and slammed Katherine against the locker doors. "You little slut!"

Katherine glared back at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't act so innocent, Gilbert." Hayley hissed at her. "Heather told me that you were slutting up to Elijah at her party. Were you so desperate for a boyfriend that you went after mine?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Last time I checked you dumped him."

"Yes." Hayley said in fake sweetness. "Because he seemed to prefer little good for nothing sluts like you, Elena."

Katherine pounced on Hayley and gripped a fistful of her chocolate brown hair as she pushed her towards the ground. Hayley shrieked and Katherine noticed that a crowd was forming, but she didn't care. She felt Hayley slap her across the cheek and Katherine slapped her back.

"Katherine!" Elijah pulled her off from Hayley. "What is-"

"You little bitch!" Hayley hollered and Katherine noticed that Jeremy was holding her back.

A short, dark hair woman approached the crowd. She switched her gaze from Hayley to Katherine before she said. "My office. Now."

* * *

Katherine was sitting outside of the principal's office. Worse, she was sitting outside of the principal's office with Miranda. Everything had happened so fast, faster than she liked to imagine. Elijah had pulled Katherine off from Hayley, while Jeremy prevented Hayley from attacking her.

It was no secret what they had done and both girls were too blame. And now Elena's perfect transcript was going to be marked with a suspension.

Katherine wasn't even thinking about that, however. She was thinking about how she would gladly rip Hayley's hair off her pretty little head.

"Suspended?" Miranda croaked, it was clear that even she was having a hard time believing it. "Suspended. Do you know how that's going to look on your transcript, what was going on through you head? Elena, fighting for God's sake, I didn't raise you to be like this-"

"That's because you didn't raised me at all." Katherine snapped, her anger getting the best of her and letting everything that she shouldn't say spill out. "How couldn't you figure it out by now? Even Grayson and Jeremy have some idea, but you still want to believe that I'm sweet Elena!"

Miranda's look hardened. "Elena, what are you talking about?"

Katherine raised her hands in the air, in obvious frustration. "I'm not Elena, Miranda. I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce. The other girl. The other sister. You do know that Elena has a twin, you can't honestly be that stupid." Katherine spat. "Or didn't Grayson tell you?"

"I-I," Miranda fumbled with her words. "Not that's not possible, Katherine is with Isobel-"

"We switched," Katherine said a lot meaner than she had intended it to be. "Duh. Elena is living my fabulous life right now, while I'm stuck here."

"Holy shh-"

Katherine froze as she turned around and saw Elijah. How much of the conversation had he heard?

"Elijah-"she choked out. "Let me explain."

But the look on Elijah's face left no room for explanation as he turned around and left.

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. The Angel Wears Heels

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Angel Wears Heels**

"Places, people this isn't a charity event," Michael Davis a well know designer (Katherine's favorite apparently) and this year's Black and White Fashion Show coordinator was glaring and issuing orders to the dozens of other models wearing beautiful clothes that were either black, white, or a combination of both. "Mindy, you're on stage now! There you are, Katherine whoa babe you look gorgeous! Turn around, let Daddy see his beloved creation."

"Thank you." Elena forced a smile as she managed a small, pathetic twirl for the designer. She had avoided saying much since it was clear that Katherine knew the designer well. The dress was beautiful. On a doll. But definitely not her.

Don't get her wrong the dress was beautiful, it looked like the sort of dress that Barbie would wear. It was black and long and hug every inch of her body to perfection, but it was too tight especially around the legs and it was connected to a long train of material that didn't make walking in it easier, especially with her high heels. Elena felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Are you sure I won't fall?" she blurted.

"Nonsense." Michael shook his head. "You're a professional, now work it. Sell that two million dollar dress!"

Two million dollars? A dress was worth two million dollars?

Elena felt her legs turn to jelly as she walked on stage. It was simple enough in her mind, you walk by one long row without smiling, you pause, and you pose, the end. But as it turned out it was much harder than that.

No one mention that there would be two other girls walking in front of her wearing equally complicated dresses or that the dozens of photographers lining up would practically blind her. Her nervousness didn't help her balance either. Before she knew it, Elena had reached the end of the row, now she only had to turn around-

Rip, a horrible sound sounded as Elena accidently stepped over the dress of the model in front of her. The material clung to her heels and to her own dress and before she knew it, Elena felt herself tripping.

Tears of humiliation and embarrassment threatened to fall as she struggled to stand up. "Get up!" a familiar voice said as he offered his hand.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena whispered, her voice was trembling and she felt like she was going to burst into tears, I didn't help that dozens of other photographers were trying to take pictures.

"Helping you." He hissed as he helped her up, ignoring the other models who were hanging from the stage or cursing under their breaths. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her backstage.

She noticed with a guilty pit in her stomach that Michael was silently sobbing in a corner. "Sorry." Elena mouthed.

"You can apologize later." Damon hissed as he basically pushed her into the dressing room. "Get change and hurry before the paparazzi come crawling at you like flies-"

"Miss Pierce may I have a word?" a tall, handsome blue eyed man said. "I'm Mason Lockwood, I've actually taken your picture for Flower magazine and I just wanted to ask you a few questions-"

"No," Damon said flatly as he slammed the door in Mason's face. "Leave."

Once they were alone, Elena raised an eyebrow. "Was that nice?"

"Believe me after tonight, people won't be nice to you." Damon said flatly as he handed her a pair of jeans. "Get dress."

Elena nodded before she said. "Thank you, Damon."

* * *

"You told me that they would never find out-"

"I know dear, but-"

"When that woman took Katherine and we kept Elena, you promise me that that would be the last of it, and now she's here-"

"What am I supposed to do, Miranda kick her out? She's my daughter too. No, I don't know how we are going to explain to the school-"

"I don't care how, I just want our daughter back, and I want my sweet baby back."

Katherine groaned as she rested her head against the door, she had been sitting on the floor of Elena's bedroom and hearing her parents argue for the past hour. She felt a huge lump in her throat, because she knew she had messed up, big time.

Not only did Elena's parents know ahead of time, Elijah thought she was a two face liar, not to mention that half of the school probably thought she was lying or worse telling the truth.

"I'm such an idiot." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed Elena's number first but it went to voicemail. She tried Elijah's phone, but it went straight to voicemail too. She didn't know if he was ignoring her or if he couldn't answer the phone. Either way, she was going to leave him a message. "Elijah, its E-I mean Katherine, I know things got a little out of hand . . . but I can explain, please give me a chance. Call me back."

She hung up and to distract herself she went towards the television and turned on to the celebrity channel which as luck would have it, there was a special report about her or more likely about "Elena."

Katherine's brown eyes widened as she looked at the screen it was the image of Elena tripping in a beautiful black dress and tumbling other models down. Katherine gaped. No way, her career was over.

"Well, there you have it folks," the pretty blond woman said on TV. "I'm Amy Howards here live, from the Black and White Fashion show here in trendy L.A. where famous model and actress, not to mention fashion icon, Katherine Pierce gave everyone a surprised today." They replayed the clip when Elena had fallen. "Ouch, that's going to hurt, what is happening in the life of the former superstar-drugs, alcohol problem, and a broken heart? One thing is for sure, Miss Pierce is not being the talented darling that everyone is used to seeing. Inside witness's say that Miss Pierce has become distracted and acting unprofessional during photo shoots and even while filming the scenes for her latest movie with Damon Salvatore. So what is happening to America's fabulous queen? More at ten."

Katherine felt her anger erupt as she threw the TV remote at the wall. She felt hot tears threatening to pour out. "Dammit! Dammit!"

* * *

Katherine had managed to get out of the house while Miranda and Grayson were arguing in the living room and it was safe to say that her anger seemed to have elevated the minute she entered her penthouse and saw Elena in a pair of sweatpants and nursing a sore ankle.

"Really?" Katherine hissed. "You fell? On stage? In front of everyone. I'm the damn laughing stock of the internet!"

"I'm so sorry, Katherine." Elena said as she put her ice bag down. She looked at the clock. "Aren't you supposed to be at home-"

"Why does it matter?" Katherine groaned. "They know- I told them, they're arguing about it right now."

"Why did you tell them?"

"Well I told Miranda at school after I got suspended for fighting with Hayley. And Elijah knows too." She said her voice becoming meeker.

Elena's eyes darkened. "You got me suspended? And what does Elijah have do with anything?"

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, like you can judge. You dated Damon, even know you knew I didn't like him."

"That's beside the point, Katherine!" Elena said her voice becoming agitated. In only a matter of weeks Katherine had managed to complicate her life even further. "I've actually been trying to live your life! But you haven't exactly done your part of the deal."

"What do you mean?"

"I went on Elena Gilbert's Facebook page." Elena said her voice becoming darker. "I would never be best friends with Rebekah, nor would I kiss someone's boyfriend at a party, people have eyes, Katherine and you even managed to destroy my friendship with Bonnie. I don't even want to imagine what you have done with my school life."

"Who cares about your life, Elena?" she hissed. "No one knows you outside that stupid, little town-"

"This stupid switch idea was your idea in the first place," Elena's lower lip trembled. "I wanted us to get to know each other, but of course everyone must drop everything and do what Katherine Pierce wants to do."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yes!" Elena snapped. "You're selfish, your narcissistic-"

"And you're a two face bitch who pretends to hate my life, but secretly likes it!" Katherine interrupted as she glared at her sister. "Tomorrow, we switch places, nine o' clock."

* * *

Katherine was exiting her penthouse, drying some stray tears with the cuff of her jacket. Was it possible to feel sad, angry, and guilty at the same time because that's how she felt. She was feeling sad because Elena was right they could have tried being sisters without the whole switch mess, angry because Elena had destroyed her career, and guilty because she knew that Elena hadn't meant to do that and Katherine had fucked up Elena's life even worse.

"Deep breaths, Kat, deep breaths." She told herself as she began walking, hoping a cab or bus would stop by.

Katherine felt someone pressed a hand against her mouth as they pulled her away despite her struggles and silent screams of protest.

-End of Chapter Twenty Three-


	24. Run, Kittens, Run!

**Chapter Twenty Four: **

**Run, Kittens, Run!**

Katherine woke up slowly, feeling like someone had hit her across the head with a brick, but she had been drugged, clearly. She forced herself to sit up in a sitting positioned as she tried to put the pieces together of the event. She had been exiting the apartment, someone had put a hand over her mouth, and then everything went black.

But the question was who and where was she?

It took a minute for Katherine's vision to settle, and when it did she regretted it almost immediately. It was a shrine. A shrine dedicated to her.

Katherine felt a chill go down her spine as she looked at the shrine, who ever had done this, was clearly obsesses with her or at least knew Katherine's life pretty well. There were old magazine and newspaper clippings even from when Katherine had first started her career at thirteen. Old magazine and movie covers, including the most recent movie that she had done with Damon had been made into a larger size.

Katherine noticed that in the corner of the wall, there was a smaller amount of pictures along with a crumbled pile of handwritten notes made of a few pieces of notebook paper. Her eyes settled on the picture of Elijah kissing her forehead that night, so she hadn't been dreaming.

There were dozens of other pictures as well, Katherine and Rebekah shopping, Damon and Elena eating at some burger joint and them kissing. It seemed that they weren't the only ones that knew about the twin thing. How could they have been followed for so long and neither of them had noticed before?

"What the hell?"

"Yes, it is nice isn't it?"

Wait, Katherine knew who that voice was, she had even flirted with the guy a couple of times for God's sakes. "Mason?" she croaked, not daring to believe it.

"Hello, Miss Pierce or do you prefer Elena now?" Mason Lockwood had an amused smile on his face as he entered the small room that looked to Katherine like some sort of empty warehouse or storage place. "Well, to me you will always be Katherine."

Mason. That was the last person that Katherine would have thought off. Mason was a photographer and she had done a few shoots with him, she had even flirted with him a couple of times. Katherine knew that he had a crush on her, but at the time it had seemed perfectly harmless. Oh, how wrong she had been.

Katherine scooted further away from him, knocking down some photos.

"Careful," he said as he put them back. "These are collectibles."

"W-What do you want with me?" she asked trembling. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I want you." Mason said as if it were obvious. "I've seen you Katherine, heck I've admired you. You're beautiful, you're funny and I know how you feel about me."

"Disgusted?" Katherine snapped back. "Let me out of here, Mason."

"I'll be back, I need to get some stuff." Mason pushed back a piece of stray hair informing her. "Be a good girl until I return ok?"

Katherine watched Mason's retreating back and it took every amount of will power she had, not to burst into tears, she couldn't fall apart now.

She felt something uncomfortable against her bottom. Half confused she pulled it out. Her cell phone.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Damon's blue eyes widened when he entered the living room carrying Chinese take out and seeing Elena on the brink of tears. "Is it your leg? Is it hurting?"

"No, it's not my leg." Elena hissed. "It's my sister-we got into a fight."

Damon put a reassuring hand around Elena's shoulder. "About what?"

"The stupid switch things. My parents know." Elena said bitterly. "We said some pretty nasty things to each other, but I don't regret it."

"Well, Katherine is a tough cookie." Damon gave her a crooked smile, but Elena didn't smile. "It's going to be ok, Elena I swear."

Elena opened her mouth to argue, when her cell phone rang. "It's her!" she growled. "I'm not going to answer it."

Her cell phone continue ringing before Damon grabbed the phone and handed it to her. "Answer it, you will regret it if you don't. Katherine might be difficult to get along with, but she's not completely evil."

Elena sighed. "Fine. What Katherine?"

"E-Elena." Elena sat up when she heard Katherine's voice. "You need to help me please . . . I'm sorry."

"Katherine, where are you?"

"I don't know." Katherine said. "Mason Lockwood, he got me right after I left the penthouse, you need to help me, please-"

"Katherine, calm down." Elena urged. "Where are you?"

"I don't know." Elena heard a door creak. "He's coming, please hurry."

Damon frowned. "What happened? Elena, are you ok?"

"Mason, the photographer at the show-he took Katherine." Elena whispered. "He must be the one that has been following us."

Damon looked confused. "Help me out here, Elena?"

Elena quickly told him about the weird text message and that she and Katherine had felt that they were being followed. Apparently it had been Mason.

Damon's eyes darkened. "And neither of you said anything? You're both idiots. We need to tell the police-"

"No, you need to tell Grayson," Elena said. "And Isobel, she told me before she left that she was going to have a 'meeting' with a Mr. Gilbert, she had to mean my dad. He must have called her right after he knew. You need to go there." She scribbled her address.

"Elena," Damon groaned. "The police-"

"We don't have time for the police," Elena snapped. "If someone knows anything about Mason its Isobel, Damon, please."

"Fine." He kissed her. "But don't leave this apartment, I mean it Elena don't leave."

* * *

What was taking Damon so long? Her house wasn't that far. Elena was nervously pacing around the living room, ignoring Cosy's weak attempts to make her feel better.

Elena looked at her cell phone that was resting on the couch and then it hit her. She could track Katherine's phone, well her old phone from Katherine's phone. She had installed an app in case she ever lost it.

With trembling fingers she typed the information, within minutes she got an address. It was an old warehouse a few miles away from here.

Should she informed the police? No, whoever took her might run our or worse Katherine might be killed.

No, Elena needed to do it herself. She grabbed her purse and cell phone tightly. She was going to get her sister. True, there was some bad blood between them, but they were still sisters and no matter how angry she was at Katherine, she didn't want to see her hurt either.

After second thoughts, Elena decided to send the information to Damon, but then she was going to hop into her car, she couldn't waste time.

Now she only hoped that both of them didn't end up dead.

* * *

Elena parked her car in front of an old, unused warehouse fifteen minutes or so from Katherine's penthouse so off the road that most people would hardly look twice at it. Elena bit her lip, trying not to be scared.

This was no time to be a coward, Katherine needed her. Elena walked towards the warehouse and saw that one of the doors was slightly open. Elena was skinny enough to crawl in. The warehouse was nearly empty with only a few large boxes. It was dark, except for a small light coming from the end, coming from a cell phone most likely. Katherine.

Elena hurried her steps, praying that Mason wouldn't come popping out of nowhere.

She could feel her heartbeat relaxed when she saw an armful of brown curls. "Katherine!"

"Elena!" Katherine wrapped her arms around her sister. "How did you find me?"

Before Elena could respond, Mason walked into the room. "Well, well if it isn't the copy."

"Leave us alone!" Elena shrieked.

Mason smiled. "Oh, come on Elena don't be like that, I thought you were the sweeter of the two."

Katherine grabbed a children's kiddie chair and threw it as hard as she could at Mason's head, hitting him straight in the eye. "Shit."

Katherine grasped Elena's hand as they scurried past Mason. "Hurry!"

There was no way that they could go through the exit that Elena had entered through, it would be too easy for Mason to catch them.

"There's another exit!" Katherine said as she pointed towards the opposite direction where the double doors were heavily shut.

"Now, hurry." Katherine ordered as the two girls managed to push open the heavy doors. Elena squeezed Katherine's hand trying to ignore Mason's yelling. "Run as fast as you can, don't look back."

Elena nodded.

The two girls started running as fast as they could. If they could only reach Elena's car, then they would be safe.

Katherine looked hurriedly over her shoulder and saw that Mason was pulling out a metal object, a gun and it was pointed straight at Elena.

"Elena, look out!" she said as she tackled her sister to the ground. Katherine heard two shots and then felt an immense amount of pain in her chest and leg. Her legs gave out as she fell on the ground.

"Katherine." Elena shrieked as she kneeled besides her bleeding twin. She noticed a second car pull over. This time she recognize it as Damon's car. Grayson followed by Elijah immediately exited the car and practically pounced on Mason in a matter of seconds, catching Mason off guard. She saw Elijah throw the gun to the side as Grayson pinned Mason to the floor. Elena had never seen her father so furious.

"I told you not to leave." Damon said, he paused when he looked at Katherine. Her entire shirt was covered with blood. "What happened? She looks bad."

"Mason shot her." Elena saw the way that her sister was growing paler. "Damon, hurry call an ambulance."

Damon stumbled with his phone.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"We need an ambulance." Damon spoke into the phone as he watched the blood soaking Katherine's shirt even more. He looked back and saw that Elijah and Grayson were still holding Mason on the floor, only struggling a bit. "And the police, please hurry."

-End of Chapter Twenty Four-


	25. Saving Hope

**Chapter Twenty Five: **

**Saving Hope**

"Elena, it's going to be ok." Damon said as he rubbed her arms trying to calm down a crying Elena. "Please don't cry, are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," Elena tried not to snap at him. "Katherine was the one that got shot."

Damon gave her a lopsided frown. "Calm down, you're scaring, Mikaelson."

"Sorry," Elena stared at Elijah who was sitting across from them looking equally pale. "This must be weird for you."

"Oh, you have no idea." Elijah said, he forced a smile, but it was weak at best. They had been sitting in the emergency waiting room for at least three hours and they still hadn't received any news.

"I know this is probably a bad time, but how did you even get there?" the last thing she remember was Elijah and Grayson tackling Mason to the ground, who had been taken into custody by the police.

"E-Katherine left me a voicemail, I decided to go talk to her personally and I was there when Damon came in," he trailed off. "Well, you can put the rest together."

Another round of silence followed, they had hardly said anything to each other. Elena, Damon, and Elijah were in one part of the waiting room while Isobel, Grayson, and Miranda were in the opposite direction.

Elena couldn't help but notice that Isobel wasn't on her phone and that she and Miranda seemed to be avoiding looking at each other. Neither of the parents had even scolded her for switching with Katherine.

Isobel's cell phone rang and she sighed as she looked at the screen. "Well, the paparazzi has found out, they are piling up by the dozens outside."

Miranda scowled. "Can you tell them to leave?"

"That's what I was just planning on doing," Isobel pursed her lips. "Please Grayson call me as soon a possible when there's news."

Elena watched as Isobel walked away, there was clearly no lost love between Isobel and Miranda.

"Do you want coffee?" Damon murmured. Elena silently nodded as she went towards the coffee machine.

Elena placed a couple of sugar cubes inside her own cup as she stirred. "Don't worry, Katherine is a fighter, she will survive this. She wouldn't dare die without getting an Oscar first."

Elena smiled. "You know I can actually believe that."

"Elena," Damon said. "I know you already seemed to have made up your mind about us, and I know that this is probably not the right moment to ask, but after tonight, after I was afraid that you would die . . . I can't just walk away and pretend that this never happened. I love you, Elena."

Elena looked taken back, her pink lips curled into surprise. She blushed. "You're right this isn't the right time . . . but I love you too, Damon and I don't want to break things up . . . maybe we can work something out?"

Damon opened his mouth to respond when a short doctor said. "Family members of Katherine Alison Pierce?"

Miranda, Grayson, Isobel (who had just scurried in), Damon, Elijah, and Elena pounced on the doctor likes tigers. "Please let me talk," he said over the raised voices. "I'm Dr. Nichols, our daughter Katherine was shot in the chest and in the right leg. Fortunately, the bullets didn't hit a nerve or damaged an organ. She had to have minor surgery to remove the bullet in her chest, but the surgery went sacksful. She will be perfectly ok, she will have to be in the hospital for a few days and be on bed rest for at least a couple of weeks, but she's out of the danger zone.

A huge sigh of relief spread across the group of people. "Can we see her?" Isobel asked.

Dr. Nichols nodded. "She's sleeping at the moment, she's under a lot of painkillers and I would prefer it if only her parents visited at the moment. The rest of you can visit tomorrow."

* * *

Katherine woke up slowly, feeling half confused. Where was she? Where was Mason? What the hell happened? Her eyesight finally focused and she realized that she was in a small, cheerful hospital room.

Elena who had been studying her math textbook quickly looked up when she saw Katherine awake. "You're awake! Oh, god Katherine you're awake!" she gave Katherine a tight hug.

"Ow! Elena! Ow!" Katherine whimpered.

"Sorry," Elena said weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and everything hurts." She winced. "What happened?"

Elena took the next half hour explaining to her twin what had happened with Mason, her injuries, how the police had questioned everyone, and how half of America knew that Katherine had been shot and had a twin.

Katherine winced. "Do they know that we switched?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't think so, but I'm sure someone put the pieces together after you got so behind doing my schoolwork and I fell during the fashion show. Isobel warned that things are going to be hectic for the next few months.

"I'm sorry." Katherine whispered as she looked from the textbook to Elena. "I'm sorry about everything, especially about the mean things that I said to you . . . I was wrong."

"Don't worry about it, I've said some pretty awful things too." Elena gave her a teasing sort of smile. "Besides you took a bullet for me."

"Two actually." She stated laughing, but immediately stopped when it hurt.

"Yeah, the doctor said that you're going to be sore for a couple of weeks."

"Lovely." Katherine said sarcastically. "So do Elijah and our parents completely hate us?"

"I think our parents are more worried and relief than mad." Elena pointed out before she smirked. "And Elijah has been in the waiting room since eight in the morning just wanting to talk to you."

Katherine blushed. "Really?"

"Really."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at her twin. "Help me get my makeup and hair ready."

-End of Chapter Twenty Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	26. It Girl and School Girl

**Chapter Twenty Six: **

**It Girl and School Girl**

"Thanks for coming to help me pack," Elena told Damon as he helped put a few of her personal belongings that she had brought to Katherine's penthouse before the switch a week later.

"No problem." He said as he put duct tape over a cardboard box.

Elena looked over Katherine's bedroom, everything seemed neat enough and Katherine was being released from the hospital today so Elena thought it would be best to get her stuff from Katherine's room. "I feel kind of bad, I wanted to welcome her home."

Katherine was going to Elena's house so that the twins and the parents could finally talk. The past week hadn't been easy for neither Katherine nor Elena. First they had to talk to the police to testify against Mason, explain to her parents about the switch and what they knew, and deal with the fact that the paparazzi and now half of the world knew that they were twins.

Elena was only eager to get back to her own life.

"Please." Damon rolled his eyes. "She's probably being fawned over by Mikaelson, he brought her a box of Twinkies the other day and she practically stuffed them in her face. I never thought I'd see the day that Katherine Pierce ate junk food."

Elena laughed. "Like I said you need to know my sister a bit more."

"Hey, she pulls back her claws, I'll pull back mine." Damon smirked. "So how were things at school? Did people give you a hard time?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't think I've ever been more notice. A lot of people were curious actually and sympathetic after Katherine and I almost got killed. My teachers are willing to let me make up the wok that Katherine did, not that she did a lot. . ." she frowned. "The only thing I'm worried about is Yale, I don't know how they will take the whole switch thing."

"You can always move to a school near L.A." Damon pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but Yale is my dream school." Elena pointed out as she looked around the room one last time.

"Are you going to miss this?"

"No, well maybe a little." She admitted. "But this is my sister's life, not mine. I'm more than happy to go back to my own life and let Katherine be the star."

"Speaking of stars." Damon pulled out a star shaped box and handed it to her. "An early graduation present."

"But I'm not graduating until next month." Elena said as she took the box.

"That's why I said early." Damon bit his lip. "Open it."

She pulled open the box and found two plane tickets to China, with her name on it. "Plane tickets to China, I'm going to China?"

"We're going to China." Damon corrected. "For the summer, one month you and I eating noodles and dumplings on the Great Wall."

"Wow, thank you, Damon but my parents-"

"Elena, you're turning eighteen the day we go." He murmured as kissed her. "Just say yes."

She smiled. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

* * *

"Easy," Elijah said as he gripped Katherine's waist tightly as he helped her out of the car. Katherine's leg wasn't broken, but she still had a hard time walking and the doctor insisted that she used crutches no matter how unsexy it was. Cosy wiggled her tail and jumped around Katherine which wasn't making the whole situation easier.

"Thanks." She flushed, hating herself for being so clumsy. "You don't have to bring me home."

"I wanted too." Elijah insisted as they reached Elena's porch.

"Wait," Katherine pointed towards the awaiting bench. "Let sit and talk for a while."

They hadn't been able to talk much in the hospital since Isobel kept fussing over her, and this was the best time.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out as they sat down. "I shouldn't have lied, I should have told you the truth, but I was afraid. You were so nice to me even though you knew I wasn't famous and I didn't want to ruin that, but I did anyway."

"Why did you switch though with Elena?" he asked. "You could have just meet her face to face, I would have saved us a lot of problems." He said pointing to her leg.

Katherine chuckled. "That's true. I guess I was just curious, I never knew what it was like to have a normal life, and I've been in show biz for as long as I can remember... I guess I just wanted to be a normal girl for once."

Elijah smirked. "You Katherine Pierce are far from normal."

Katherine grinned as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, she was about to pull back when Elijah kissed her again, gripping her shoulder.

Katherine winced. "Not to ruin the romantic moment, but everything kind of hurts."

"Sorry." He pulled away. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Hopefully you won't have too."

* * *

Katherine and Elena were sitting in Elena's living room wishing that they could be in any place other than here. The only two other people in the room were their birth parents Isobel and Grayson.

"So when did you two?" Grayson fumbled with his words. "Do the whole switch thing?"

"It was at the party here." Katherine said. "The one you made me go with Damon."

"That was a month ago!" Isobel frowned. "How did none of us realize until you were almost bleeding to death?"

Elena shrugged and tried not to offend anyone. "Because you don't pay much attention." She said quickly. "We didn't mean any harm, we were just surprise as well and neither Katherine or I had no idea that we had a twin-"

"Until I found this," Katherine slipped the baby photograph and the birth certificates towards Grayson. "They were hidden in the basement. So what's the story, why didn't anyone tell us that we each had a sister?"

Isobel sighed as she and Grayson looked at each other. "Before Miranda and I got married I was dating Isobel, we broke up and then I married Miranda. During that time Isobel found out that she was pregnant and expecting twins, as a single mother you can expect how hard it would be too raise two children. At the same time Miranda was told by the doctor that she would have a hard time conceiving a child-"

"But she has Jeremy." Elena interrupted.

"Yes, after." He corrected.

Isobel said nervously. "We thought that the best thing to do was to separate you so we got separate custodies. I stayed with Katherine and Grayson got Elena. We thought it would be best for both of you if you never knew each other."

"Well, you were wrong." Katherine said furiously. "We deserve to know."

Isobel nodded somberly. "I know."

"And we apologize," Grayson said. "But that was still no excuse to do the whole switch thing, something worse could have happened that night with Mason-"he rubbed his temple. "But you're right it wasn't fair for either of you."

Elena squeezed his hand. "It's ok, Daddy."

Katherine didn't look as forgiving.

"We're going to try and make things right," Isobel said nervously. "We're going to try and act like a family again."

-End of Chapter Twenty Six-


	27. Sisters

**Epilogue: **

**Sisters**

The high school gym was packed with high school seniors along with dozens of silver and bright yellow balloons and streamers. The theme of the prom was Starry Night and Rebekah Mikaelson, leader of the dance committee and the newest homecoming queen had organized it to perfection.

The relationship between the two girls was strange, they weren't friend (Rebekah had made it clear that she preferred Katherine's friendship over Elena, not that Elena complained) but now she often greeted her in the hallways and stopped being mean to her.

Bonnie had given Katherine a similar offer after Elena and Elijah basically guilt trip her to apologize to Bonnie. Elena couldn't believe how everything had changed in the last month. She managed to pass her classes, she was going to China this summer, she got rejected from Yale but welcome into UCLA, and-

"I can't believe you actually came to prom." Elena murmured to her boyfriend, Damon as he led her towards the dance floor where they began slow dancing trying to ignore the obvious glares and jealous looks from the other girls. Even though she had been dating Damon from two months, she still couldn't quite get it into her head that she was dating an actor.

"And miss this?" Damon smirked as he twirled Elena around showing off her dark green prom dress (an early graduation gift from Katherine) "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The thing is that Elena didn't ask Damon to go to prom, he had just appeared in front of her house with a corsage and Katherine tailing behind him (apparently Elijah had asked her.) Still she had a hard time imagining Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce at a high school prom.

"Thanks for coming tonight." She murmured.

"You're quite welcome." Damon said. "Have I told you how ravishing you look in that dress? You should bring it when we go to China."

"And wear it when we go looking for panda bears." Elena said. "And thank you for the compliment."

Damon wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're quite welcome."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm at a high school prom." Katherine tried to hide her excitement, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that she was excited about a prom and it was clear that Elijah couldn't either by the way he looked at her in amusement

Katherine and Rebekah had patched things up and had gone prom dress shopping together and Katherine had picked a dark blue dress that hug her figure.

"Should we dance, Miss Pierce to complete the experience?"

"Yes," she looked over her shoulder and saw Rebekah chatting with another student and saw her homecoming queen crown. "Do you think that Rebekah would let me borrow her crown?"

"Only if your tear it off her head."

"Maybe I will." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to UCLA next year right?"

Elijah nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." Katherine grinned devilishly at him. "Maybe I'll come visit you."

Elijah smirked as he kissed her. "You better."

* * *

"You and Damon are so cute it makes we want to puke." Katherine told her twin as Elena approached the punch and dessert table.

"I could say the same thing about you and Elijah." She wiped the sweaty bangs off her face.

"Please Elijah and I are way cuter." Katherine offered her a glass of punch. "Drink?"

Elena accepted it and took a sip. It tasted like a combination of vodka and fruit punch. "Katherine did you spike this with vodka?"

"Only our glasses, don't be so obvious." She hissed as she raised her own glass. "After all the crap we had to deal with I thought it was time for a proper toast and I'm not doing it with fruit punch." Katherine raised her glass. "To sisters."

Elena bumped her glass against her twin's. "To sisters."

**The End**

So we've reach the end, thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite, and followed! I'm grateful for your support!


End file.
